Guess Who? Doctor Who Edition
by SuperWolf1967
Summary: How it works: I will write a poem/riddle on a character from Doctor Who. I won't mention the name of the person the poem/riddle is written about. You will guess through reviews, the people who guess correctly will be mentioned in the next poem/riddle. The first person to guess it right, will get a PM from me and will get to choose the next character I will do.
1. Chapter 1

**I loved doing the Teen Wolf Guess Who and Supernatural Guess Who so I decided to do a Doctor Who one!**

 **How it works: I will write a poem/riddle on a character from Doctor Who. I won't mention the name of the person the poem/riddle is written about. You will guess through reviews, the people who guess correctly will be mentioned in the next poem/riddle. The first person to guess it right, will get a PM from me and will get to choose the next character I will do. The answer to that poem/riddle will be shown in the next chapter and so on….**

 **Let's get started!**

* * *

I have changed a lot throughout my years.

I've had different faces,

personalities,

heights,

weights,

everything.

Sometimes I don't want to change,

because changing makes me into someone else,

and I don't want to be someone else.

I've seen destruction,

some I've caused,

some I haven't,

but I've seen too much for a man or alien to take.

I've traveled to places humans couldn't even dream about,

I've saved lives,

and ended them as well.

I've had to watch my friends wither and die,

while I stay the same forever.

It's a lonely life,

because even if I make friends or lovers,

they all leave.

Some because they die,

some because it's too much,

and others can't get enough and I make them go away.

I started this adventure with the people I hold dear,

In the end no one is near.


	2. Chapter 2

**The last poem/riddle was about The Doctor!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Anjion, guest, FamilyMagician **and** thedestroyerofXD.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Anjion **!**

* * *

Since I was a kid I've been called a geek,

a freak,

and I really only had three friends.

Alec was always there for me,

as I was always there for him,

until he died and left me.

Then there was Mels who was also a grand friend,

but Amelia was my best friend.

Most of the town didn't believe her when she said that she saw a doctor in a blue box,

I was reluctant but I never made her feel bad for believing,

she even dressed me up as the raggedy doctor for Halloween once.

I had a crush on her the moment I met her,

even if she never saw it til we were old.

Once we were adults I actually met the Doctor,

and he was as amazing as Amy described.

I helped stop an attack by aliens trying to take over earth,

who does that?

After that Amy convinced me to go on the Tardis with her and so I did.

We had our ups and our downs,

we even had a child and we named her River Song.

Since she was born on the Tardis she grew very quickly,

almost too fast.

After awhile she grew up and I realized that she was my childhood friend Mels,

the one who got me and Amy together in the first place.

In the end I was taken by a weeping angel,

and because of her love for me Amy came too.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor


	3. Chapter 3

**The last poem/riddle was about Rory!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** TheDarkestDreams, FamilyMagician, The Black Sheep **and** LilactheDryad.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** TheDarkestDreams **!**

* * *

I am one of a kind.

I have powers,

and strengths,

no one else has.

I've seen,

and done things,

normal humans could never do.

I've gone to the future,

I've gone to the past,

and anywhere inbetween.

I've tried to kill my husband multiple times,

I helped my parents know their love for each other,

and I am the only one that knows The Doctor's name,

his real name.

Ever since I was born I've been different,

being born on the Tardis while it's traveling through the time vortex can do that to you,

so I guess I have excuse.

Now I cannot live forever like the Doctor can,

and so eventually my life had to end.

An earlier incarnation of The Doctor was in trouble so I came,

he didn't know who I was yet,

which made dying in front of him just a little easier,

with my death I saved The Doctor and 4,022 others.

My life might have been odd,

and nothing anyone has ever seen,

but I died protecting my soon to be husband,

and at least I died with a cause.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory


	4. Chapter 4

**The last poem/riddle was about River Song!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** LilactheDryad, Anjion **and** FamilyMagician.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Lilac the Dryad **!**

* * *

I never started out a female,

but things change.

I was human,

the last pure human,

at least that's what I told myself.

My father was a texan,

and my mother was from the arctic desert,

they were the last humans buried on earth before everyone left.

Now by the year 5,000,000,000 I should have been dead,

like non-existent,

but 708 plastic surgeries does wonders.

After so many surgeries I didn't look like a human,

or any creature for that matter,

I didn't even have limbs anymore,

just skin.

Skin that needed to moisturized,

or I'd dry out,

and crumble.

Which eventually I did,

so slowly I was dying,

I took control of my servant's body,

and went back in time to meet my old self before I was just skin,

when I looked like the race I belonged to.

I looked up into my own eyes,

and said goodbye.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song


	5. Chapter 5

**The last poem/riddle was about Cassandra!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** FamilyMagician, That's terrible, jedineutron22, Anjion, 2hartlover, LilactheDryad **and** guest.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** FamilyMagician **!**

* * *

I thought It was going to be just another day working at the clothing store Henrik's,

but I was completely mistaken.

I was just closing up when I suddenly felt like I wasn't alone,

that's when the mannequins started to move.

A second later a hand grabbed mine,

and the first thing he said,

which gave me a shock,

was run for life,

and so I did.

Now he was gone,

and so was the store.

I needed to know who the mysterious man with the blue box was,

and why he was here.

Eventually I discovered he wasn't human,

or any human I'd ever met.

So I sought him out,

and when he asked if I wanted to join him,

to travel through space and time,

In box that was bigger on the inside than the outside,

I had to take his hand once again,

because who didn't want a little adventure.

During our travels I went to the future and back,

to different planets and universes,

meeting friends and enemies,

It was wonderful.

We saved lives and risked our own,

and had a good time doing it.

In the end I had choose between my family and him,

so I chose him.

He was my doctor,

my friend,

my love,

and If I left him he'd be all alone once again,

and I didn't want him to be alone.

I tried to hold on but my grip lessened,

and because of it we are seperated forever.

If he tries to visit me the world could explode,

which he wouldn't allow.

I didn't want to say goodbye,

so before his hologram disappeared I said what I felt,

I said I loved him.

Before he could say the same he vanished,

leaving both of us feeling utterly alone.

I had my mom and Mickey,

but he had no one,

no family,

no friends,

no one,

all because of me,

because I couldn't hold on long enough.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra


	6. Chapter 6

**The last poem/riddle was about Rose Tyler!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** guest **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Anjion **!**

* * *

I am the Impossible Girl,

embedded through time.

My only purpose is to save The Doctor,

nothing more,

nothing less.

I am a teacher,

a dalek,

and so much more.

I am not constrained by the thought death,

because even if I die in the most gruesome of ways,

I come back or another piece of me is found.

I have seen every one of The Doctor's incarnations,

and all the pain that came with.

River Song dying,

Rose trapped in another dimension,

erasing Donna's memory of him,

Martha leaving,

the Ponds getting taken by the weeping angels,

everything.

I've seen the wars he's won,

and the ones he's lost,

without ever being seen.

He is a wonderful man,

and one day if you meet my Doctor,

It'll be the best day of your life.

Because he's brilliant,

and he's funny,

and mad,

and best of all he really needs you.

Once you start running, you start to forget.

After a while, you just stopping asking.

Who are you?

Where are you from?

What set you on your way and where are you going?

Oh...and what is your name?

You get used to not knowing.

I thought I never would.

I was wrong.

I know who he is.

I know how he began and I know where he's going,

because he is The Doctor,

and I will always be watching,

even after I'm gone.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler


	7. Chapter 7

**The last poem/riddle was about Clara Oswald!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Shevy B, EnderStory, FamilyMagician **and** SilverDolphin218.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Shevy B **!**

* * *

I was born at the same time as the others in my batch.

I just had better eyesight,

that's all.

My kind don't last very long,

so when I got in a situation where I could die,

I kept fighting,

I kept fighting until The Doctor rescued me.

Since then I have been indebted to him,

and I would do anything for him,

even die.

One point in a battle against the Headless Monks,

I got struck too hard to recover.

The Doctor's companion tried to comfort me,

telling me I was gonna be okay,

that a warrior like me could fight,

could live.

The problem was I wasn't a warrior anymore,

I was a nurse.

Two women brought me back to life,

resurrected me you could say.

They told me I only fainted,

which was total bull,

but then I believed it.

Eventually I figured out the truth,

but I was alive so I didn't really care.

Well I did care,

but I didn't tell them all things I was thinking about.

Part of me wanted to destroy them with grenades,

acid,

maybe even laser monkeys,

but they were kinda my friends so them living was not the worst thing in the world.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald


	8. Chapter 8

**The last poem/riddle was about Strax!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Anjion, SilverDolphin218, FamilyMagician, Hediru, Destine Star **and** LilactheDryad.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Anjion **!**

* * *

I was a journalist,

that knew alien existence wasn't just a myth.

I knew that the universe was amazing and vast,

and I knew way more than I probably should,

but I had fun on my adventures with the Doctor.

Sometimes I was scared,

other times I was mesmerized,

but I guess traveling with him can do that to you.

At one point he took me back to Earth because he had to return to Gallifrey,

the only problem was instead of dropping me off in South Croydon,

he dropped me off in Aberdeen.

Aberdeen is in Ireland not England,

and the cities are about 500 miles apart.

I had no way to get back,

and The Doctor was already gone.

After that I met him on different occasions,

and he gifted me a K-9 Mark lll to remind me that he will never forget.

In between meetings with The Doctor I've gone on my own adventures,

with my sonic lipstick,

super-computer Mr. Smith,

and a few friends I met along the way.

The Doctor made my life exciting,

Interesting,

and death defying.

So when it was finally my time to go,

to leave this world for the next,

I had no regrets,

because The Doctor made my life into something I was proud of.

The only thing I wish I could have done before darkness consumed me,

was say goodbye to my John Smith,

to my Doctor.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax


	9. Chapter 9

**The last poem/riddle was about Sarah-Jane Smith!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Destine Star, SilverDolphin218, FamilyMagician, Anjion **and** LilactheDryad.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Destine Star **!**

* * *

I protect my Doctor.

I've been with him for very long time,

since the moment he stole me.

I shield him from people,

aliens,

robots,

weapons,

anything.

I've broken down on multiple occasions,

and he always fixes me right back up,

because I am his home,

his life,

his friend,

and as long as he needs me I will be there.

I travel through time and space at his command,

sometimes I land at the wrong coordinates,

or he types it wrong,

but we always have an adventure.

I've seen every incarnation of the Doctor,

when he changes,

I change.

We are a pair,

and our love can never be broken.

I've seen his family,

friends,

and lovers leave him.

They grow old,

are killed,

separated,

or just leave,

making him all alone once again.

I've seen him cry,

regenerate,

get hurt,

laugh,

smile,

and wish he were dead.

At times the Doctor has nothing,

no one to talk to,

or to hold,

but he has me.

He will always have me.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith


	10. Chapter 10

**The last poem/riddle was about The T.A.R.D.I.S!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Anjion, SilverDolphin218, FamilyMagician, sugaraddict24601 **and** LilactheDryad.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** SilverDolphin218 **!**

* * *

I have taken on many forms.

An old geezer,

a handsome 40 year old with a beard,

a grey haired young man,

and now I'm a girl.

I've always preferred being a man,

but I decided to embrace my new gender.

Whenever I regen I get new traits,

feelings,

enemies,

just like The Doctor.

He and I have always had our game,

I do something terrible,

like torture him for years,

kill people,

that sort of thing.

Then he tries to stop me,

sometimes he succeeds,

other times I get away just in time.

I grew up with The Doctor,

went to school with him as well,

we used to be friends,

but then things changed.

In most of my regenerations I sought out to kill The Doctor,

to hit him where it hurts,

but this time around I don't want that,

I want to be his friend.

I gave him a whole cyberman army,

I get jealous when he goes after a companion,

and part of me might love him.

I have always hated his guts,

I still do.

I mess with him and his companions,

make them sad,

mad,

or just broken,

but I really try.

I want to rekindle this friendship,

even if I have to turn him to the dark side to do it.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S


	11. Chapter 11

**The last poem/riddle was about Missy!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Shevy B, FamilyMagician, Anjion, LilactheDryad, Destine Star, **and** TheMistressMew.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Shevy B **!**

* * *

Disks floating through the sky,

moving so silent you never see us go by.

You never know we're here till it's too late,

all you are to us is bait.

Our weapons kill you in an instant,

not even your military can shoot us at a distance.

We always come back when you think we're finally gone,

the only reason you continue to breathe is The Doctor's never done.

We are the one thing he cannot defeat,

even when he thinks he has us beat.

We will dominate,

once we exterminate.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy


	12. Chapter 12

**The last poem/riddle was about Daleks!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** SilverDolphin218, FamilyMagician, LilactheDryad, Anjion **and** Destine Star.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** FamilyMagician **!**

* * *

I was a temp,

getting married,

and happy,

until a man in a blue box picked me up.

At first I wanted him to take me back,

but after one adventure I couldn't get him out of my head.

After what felt like forever I saw him again,

and this time I wasn't gonna let him go.

We went to Pompeii,

the library,

even a spa on a planet cooked by the sun.

There was grief,

terror,

and sadness.

But also joy,

excitement,

and happiness.

Traveling with him was the best thing I ever did,

until he took my memories.

When his hand regened into a new version of him I took in some of that energy.

Humans minds can't handle that kind of power,

It was killing me.

He took my memories so I would live,

and if I remember it could kill me.

He erased the best part of my life to save me,

but I would have rather died remembering.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks


	13. Chapter 13

**The last poem/riddle was about Donna Noble!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** SilverDolphin218, Destine Star, LilactheDryad **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** SilverDolphin218!

* * *

When an extension of the London underground killed my sisters I took revenge,

killed about 5 of the workers,

and would've killed more if wasn't for The Doctor.

He convinced me that I shouldn't give into my rage,

so I integrated into society.

I took up residence at Paternoster Row,

and hired a human maid named Jenny Flint.

At first she was just my maid,

but after awhile something clicked,

I fell in love.

In Victorian times a woman loving a woman was wrong,

so I kept her as my maid so no one would suspect.

Eventually I became a detective for Scotland Yard,

solving the cases they could not.

Since I was so good at solving cases they even gave me a title,

The Great Detective,

doesn't that have a good ring to it?

I believe my greatest accomplishment was eating a killer,

Jack the Ripper to be exact,

and man was he delicious.

I might not be human,

or anything close,

but I do my job,

and love my girl,

nothing could be better.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble


	14. Chapter 14

**The last poem/riddle was about Vastra!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Destine Star, Anjion **and** LilactheDryad.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Destine Star **!**

* * *

We take people away,

they look in our eyes,

and poof.

They are transported to a different time,

a part in time they can't get be picked up from.

Looking into our stone eyes doesn't send you away,

looking into our eyes and blinking is the thing that ends you.

When you turn your back we follow,

when you look we turn back into statues,

If our eyes are open as a statue,

and you look,

and blink you will still be sent away.

We sit in gardens,

on buildings,

and even in front of houses waiting,

stalking,

and keeping our eyes open for the perfect victim.

We take mostly everyone,

but our main target will never look us in the eyes,

because he's afraid,

a coward,

and doesn't want to lose.

The man in the blue box will eventually have to look,

no one can fight us forever,

not even The Doctor.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra


	15. Chapter 15

**The last poem/riddle was about Weeping Angels!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** FamilyMagician, LilactheDryad, SilverDolphin218 **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** FamilyMagician **!**

* * *

I went to work like everyday,

but this day was not the same.

A strange man came into the hospital,

and then the hospital was on the moon.

These alien rhinos searched the crowd,

for an alien that this strange man was also looking for.

The man said he was The Doctor,

but he was like no doctor I had ever seen.

He said he'd back,

and I said okay,

that's when his lips touched mine,

and everything faded away.

The aliens got their bad guy,

and the hospital was put back on earth.

The Doctor asked me if I wanted to take a trip,

after what I'd seen there was no way I couldn't take a dip.

He took me to his blue box,

bigger on the inside is what he said,

and he was right.

He told me of his last companion,

and how he lost her.

There was no way to get to her,

and no way for her to get to him.

After he kissed me on the moon,

I've loved him ever since,

but his heart belonged to someone else,

a girl named Rose.

I could see the sadness in his eyes,

but staying with him knowing he didn't have the same feelings broke my heart,

so I left.

I knew he would be alone,

but I also knew he'd find another.

The Doctor loses a lot of people,

because they die,

or disappear.

He is a lonely man in his blue box,

flying through space and time,

but he'll always have me,

and I'll always know that he's doing what he loves **.**

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels


	16. Chapter 16

**The last poem/riddle was about Martha Jones!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Destine Star, TercesTardis, Tempest Wolfe, Bad Wolf Battlemage, Anjion, SilverDolphin218 **and** LilactheDryad.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Tempest Wolfe **!**

* * *

We are an egg-laying,

calcium-based

Raxacoricofallapatorian race.

We are native to Raxacoricofallapatorius,

and are instinctive hunters trained to kill at a young age.

We are ruthless criminal sects,

and our main motivation is profit.

We have come to earth many times,

once for starting World War lll to sell the radioactive aftermath,

another for turning off the sun,

and one time to get revenge off a kid named Luke,

a child taken care of by the infamous Sarah Jane Smith.

We are convicted on our home world,

unable to return to our planet due to a death penalty,

so why not torture earth,

we have nothing left to lose.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones


	17. Chapter 17

**The last poem/riddle was about Slitheen!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** LilactheDryad, Destine Star, Anjion **and** SilverDolphin218.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** LilactheDryad **!**

* * *

I was a fugitive after The Great Decimation,

and then I met Martha on a beach.

I took her to see Professor Alison Docherty,

so she could get the information she needed.

Not known by Alison,

but Martha,

and I knew she might be a possible leak,

so Martha didn't tell her everything.

Though I was a doctor,

I would not hesitate to deal with matters through force,

and I kept a gun with me.

I suggested using my gun to kill the Master,

but Martha explained that Time Lords couldn't be killed so easily.

I quickly took a liking to Martha,

and I was very loyal.

In the end I tried to attack the Master to protect her,

which ended in my death had time not been reversed.

Once the timeline had been corrected,

Martha sought me out.

Although I had never experienced the events of the Year That Never Was,

me and Martha entered into a romantic relationship.

We were even engaged at one point.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen


	18. Chapter 18

**The last poem/riddle was about Tom Milligan!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** TempestWolfe, guest, Scottish Gallifreyan, TercesTardis, **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** TempestWolfe **!**

* * *

I lived on the planet Midnight,

a planet cooked by the sun.

There is a resort protected with thick glass,

and a shuttle that takes you to the waterfall of sapphires.

What the inhabitants didn't know was I lived there too,

hiding the shadows,

waiting to finally learn.

At first I didn't know how to talk,

move,

or even blink,

but once I possessed a girl named Sky things became clear.

The humans taught me things,

but the Doctor taught me more.

I saw his pain,

his grief,

and the long life he's lived alone.

He was like me,

but I didn't have enough time.

The stewardess grabbed me,

and threw both of us off the shuttle,

melting us both instantly.

I had one thing I wanted to tell the Doctor,

but I never got the chance.

My question was,

why?

Why save people when all you do is get hurt in the end?

Why even try?

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan


	19. Chapter 19

**The last poem/riddle was about Creature from Midnight!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** SilverDolphin218, Destine Star, Anjion **and** TercesTardis.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Destine Star **!**

* * *

My story begins in the future,

about a hero time-traveler,

who's wise, charming, strong and fast,

not to brag but I am pretty charming.

I was on the Boeshane Peninsula,

In the fifty-first century,

playing cricket,

and singing around campfires,

with my brother and my father.

An unknown enemy came,

my father told me to take my brother and run,

so I grabbed Gray's hand.

We ran for some bushes but Gray tripped letting go,

I never realized and kept going.

Once everything was over I tried to find him,

but I all I found was my distraught mother,

and dead father.

I tried to bury that memory,

and went and joined the Time Agency,

partnering up with John Hart.

Everything was going well,

until I discovered the agency took two years of my memories,

and I wanted them back.

When they refused I left,

and became a con artist,

running scams using my knowledge of future events.

My preferred schemes involved collecting payment for items I knew would be destroyed,

before the buyer could even see it.

In 1941 I met The Doctor,

and his companion Rose.

At first I thought Rose was a time agent so tried to sell my newest scam to her,

but when I met the Doctor I realized they were freelancers just like me.

After that we went on many adventures,

until I died.

Daleks were turning contestants on this game show into more Daleks,

so I set up a resistance to fight back,

I knew I was fighting a losing battle so I kissed Rose,

and The Doctor goodbye.

Yes I like guys and girls don't hate.

The entire resistance died,

and finally I was taken out too.

I was okay with that,

at least I fought trying to stop evil.

Rose was made leave,

when she returned she brought me back to life,

and left me there alone.

What I didn't realize till later was that I couldn't die,

every time I was killed,

or tried to kill myself I always came back,

always.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight


	20. Chapter 20

**The last poem/riddle was about Captain Jack Harkness!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Tempest Wolfe, LilactheDryad, SilverDolphin218, TercesTardis **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** TercesTardis **!**

* * *

At 16,

I was an astrometricist first class,

and astrophysicist on board Space Station W3,

also known as The Wheel.

I have an eidetic memory,

and my colleagues call me the librarian.

I hold a degree in pure mathematics

and I am a genius.

Coupled with my photographic memory

and the advanced learning techniques of my era,

this makes me somewhat like a human calculator,

able to perform complicated mathematics in my head.

Everything was going well until The Doctor,

and his companion Jamie McCrimmon came aboard.

Cyberman attacked the space station,

destroying everything.

So with the help of The Doctor and Jamie,

we stop them,

and when it's over I sneak aboard his ship.

As I became aware that there was more to knowledge than facts,

I decided to hide in the TARDIS.

I realised that I had learnt as much as I could on The Wheel,

and I was ready to discover the universe,

finding my place in it.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness


	21. Chapter 21

**The last poem/riddle was about Zoe Heriot!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** LilactheDryad **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** LilactheDryad!

* * *

I was an imprint of an inter-dimensional being,

which existed in many realities.

I always ended up as same the thing,

sharing the same basic attributes,

although the Intelligences originated in various ways,

including an immortal soul,

and various Great Old Ones.

I began life as James Lethbridge-Stewart

and ended life a millennia later as Mahasamatman.

In another reality I was originally from the universe before the Doctor's,

the being known as Yog-Sothoth.

My brethren and I survived the end of our universe by passing through a parallel universe,

that ended one second after ours.

We shifted again allowing us to enter the current universe shortly after it began expanding.

In a third reality I was an Great Old One.

Like the other Great Old Ones,

I may have lost my body when I ran from the Fendahl.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot


	22. Chapter 22

**The last poem/riddle was about The Great Intelligence!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Anjion **and** Destine Star.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Anjion **!**

* * *

I lived the lifestyle of a wealthy human gentleman,

going by name Victor Kennedy.

When I discovered the Doctor's picture on LINDA's website,

aka the London Investigation 'N' Detective Agency's website,

I recruited them to help me find The Doctor.

I even gave them classified Torchwood files,

that I had stolen I awhile back.

Slowly I picked off the members of LINDA to get their information,

so I could finally find The Doctor.

My goal was to absorb The Doctor,

his memories,

knowledge,

and all of the above.

In the end I was sadly defeated,

by the remnants of the absorbed members of LINDA.

They rallied together to pull me apart from inside,

and when Elton Pope broke my cane,

my limitation field inside it was destroyed.

My absorption ability went out of control,

and my body collapsed into a gooey puddle,

and seeped into the ground **.**

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence


	23. Chapter 23

**The last poem/riddle was about Abzorbaloff!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Lilacthedryad, Destine Star, Tempest Wolfe, copperdragon 2, whovianhalfblood **and** TercesTardis.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** copperdragon 2 **!**

* * *

I had a military rank on Earth.

I was The Doctor's good friend,

and companion,

often referred to by my rank.  
When I first met The Doctor,

I was a Colonel.

The next time me,

and The Doctor met he had changed faces,

and I had been promoted.

I was made head of the United Kingdom branch of the newly formed UNIT.

Though I was promoted to General decades later,

my friends and colleagues,

still called me by my old rank.

I continued to meet the Doctor when his travels brought him to Earth,

and I helped many of his incarnations protect the planet.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff


	24. Chapter 24

**The last poem/riddle was about Brigadier!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** TercesTardis, Kieve Grove, Silverdolphin218 **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Kieve Grove **!**

* * *

I am the husband of Metella,

and father to Evelina and Quintus,

I am also a marble trader with political ambitions.

My daughter Evelina was prophetically-gifted,

sick but gifted.

We were preparing her for the town's psychic,

Lucius Petrus Dextrus.

Lucius arrives,

and I unveil a marble plaque I produced to Lucius' designs,

which was recognisably an electrical circuit.

Evelina breathed in vapors for strength,

but The Doctor disagreed,

and said it was having the opposite effect.

After that Evelina and Lucius start predicting truths about The Doctor and Donna,

including where they are from,

The Doctor's real name,

the destruction of Gallifrey,

and many other things before Evelina fainted.

Later, Donna investigates Evelina's mysterious skin ailment,

and finds out my daughter is turning to stone.

Then the volcano explodes,

and sky goes dark.

There is lava,

ash,

rock,

and other impurities flying through the sky.

My family huddled in the corner of our home,

preparing to die together when The Doctor returns.

We are rescued,

and watch as our city burns.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier


	25. Chapter 25

**The last poem/riddle was about Caecilius!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Tempest Wolfe, guest, TercesTardis **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Tempest Wolfe **!**

* * *

After I encountered the Master,

and shared a trip with him to the end of the universe,

I became his partner,

appearing beside him for the press and photos.

Following the Master's appointment as Prime Minister,

I was interviewed by Vivien Rook,

who tried to convince me that Harold Saxon was a false identity,

and that whoever he was,

he was putting me as well as everyone else in danger.

When the Master appeared through a back door,

Vivien tried to cover up what she had stated about him,

but discovered that I was well aware of her knowledge,

as she was killed by a Toclafane.

On the day of the Toclafane invasion,

I was eager for the fulfilment of the Master's true intent.

When the Toclafane appeared,

and killed American President Arthur Coleman Winters,

I was calm throughout the entire duration of the events.

Over the year of the Master's reign,

I became cold towards him due to abuse I received at his hands,

prompting me to join in when the world started to chant the word "Doctor."

When the Master tried to escape,

I witnessed Francine Jones raise a gun in his direction,

and when the Doctor and Jack Harkness managed stopped her,

I took the gun and shot him,

wounding him fatally.

Jack managed to disarm me,

as I stared at him emotionless,

at the man who had broken me.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius


	26. Chapter 26

**The last poem/riddle was about Lucy Saxon!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** guest, LilactheDryad, TercesTardis, SilverDolphin218, Clare, Anjion **and** WizardingWhovian.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Me **!** (Because I messaged multiple people and no one got back to me, that's why this is going up later than usual)

* * *

I had a normal life,

with friends,

and a girlfriend.

Then the man in the blue box came,

and took my girlfriend away.

She couldn't stop talking,

thinking,

and daydreaming about this "Doctor".

He returned,

and she left with him for an adventure I could never give.

She traveled with him for months,

returning to say hi,

only to leave with The Doctor once again.

Eventually I joined them,

only to realize how hard traveling with him really is,

and the feelings they had for each other.

I saw the way they looked at each other,

It was never said,

but it didn't need to be,

because both of them knew.

After that a ton world ending crap happened,

leaving me,

my girlfriend,

and her mom stuck in a parallel universe.

While The Doctor was saying goodbye she said the words,

the I love you.

Before then I knew she loved him,

but those words sealed the deal.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon


	27. Chapter 27

**The last poem/riddle was about Mickey!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Tempest Wolfe, TercesTardis, Agent Wolf, Anjion, Kieve Grove, SilverDolphin218, i heart Doctor **and** LilactheDryad.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Tempest Wolfe **!**

* * *

I loved to paint,

but no one believed in me.

They thought I was crazy,

which wasn't completely wrong,

but I tried,

I truly tried.

One day a man named The Doctor and his friend Amy,

helped me find the creature that only I could see.

We defeated it,

only to learn it was scared and protecting itself,

not trying to hurt any of us.

It died in front of me,

and I regretted it the second it stopped breathing.

Before The Doctor said goodbye,

he took me in his magic box to a gallery.

In this future,

people loved my work,

treated me like a legend,

and it was magnificent.

After that I tried my best to be happy,

to remember in the future people would love me work,

but my depression got the better of me.

I tried my best for The Doctor and Amy,

but in the end friends couldn't save me **.**

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey


	28. Chapter 28

**The last poem/riddle was about Van Gogh!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Agent Wolf, thegeekywhovian, Kieve Grove, Ac3ofshades, SilverDolphin218, TercesTardis, I love doctor **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Clare **! (Messaged me back late from last week and I decided to give her a chance)**

* * *

I was an Alzarian born on the planet Alzarius,

in the parallel universe of E-Space in the 32nd century.

I stowed away on the TARDIS,

and was discovered by the Doctor and Romana.

We went on many adventures,

even after Romana left,

me and the Doctor traveled,

but all good things eventually come to an end.

We were back in E-space in 2526,

and a freighter was headed toward Earth.

All my friends were back on the TARDIS,

but I was on the freighter,

made to stay by the Cyber-Leader.

I attempted to steer the spaceship away from the Earth,

but a wounded Cyberman limped into the control room,

and opened fire on me before it succumbed to its injuries.

While the Cyberman missed me,

it destroyed the freighter control system,

making it impossible for me to change the freighter's course.

I accepted my fate,

and waited for the end.

Because of the Cybermen's interference,

the freighter crashed into prehistoric Earth,

causing the extinction of the dinosaurs,

and the end of me.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh


	29. Chapter 29

**The last poem/riddle was about Adric!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Kieve Grove, GoldenDangerFullerHouse, GracePine11, TercesTardis, SilverDolphin218, Anjion **and** I love doctor.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Kieve Grove **!**

* * *

I was a Time Lady,

the first companion on my grandfather's travels,

but you may know him as The Doctor.

On my home planet of Gallifrey,

I was born with the name Arkytior,

which meant rose in High Gallifreyan,

but most called me by another name.

Me and The Doctor wanted adventure,

so we stole a faulty TARDIS from the repair shop.

We went on many adventures including,

fighting the Daleks,

meeting Marco Polo,

seeing the Aztecs,

even going to a planet of giants.

It was wonderful,

exciting,

and beautiful.

We met amazing humans who traveled along with us,

like Ian and Barbara,

some interesting humans who we grew quite fond of.

Sometimes things got scary,

death-defying at some points,

but I don't regret stealing that TARDIS,

because if we hadn't no one would know The Doctor,

and how caring,

strong,

and brave he truly is.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric


	30. Chapter 30

**The last poem/riddle was about Susan Foreman!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** LilactheDryad, Cloudcity'sBookworm, Agent Wolf, densitivacaskett, BlazePlayz, SilverDolphin218, I love doctor, TercesTardis **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Cloudcity'sBookworm **!  
**

* * *

I prefer to be called Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All.

I call my mom, Mum,

my dad Not Mum,

and the Doctor Also Not Mum,

while the rest are peasants.

When I tried to talk to my parents it came out babely,

but The Doctor understood.

While my mother was away for the weekend,

I met the Doctor while he was visiting my dad.

I accompanied them to investigate a Cyberman invasion,

and was transmitted onto a Cyber Ship.

After that I was left with a store clerk,

while my dad went to help the Doctor fight the Cybermen.

When my dad boarded the Cyber Ship,

the Cybermen tried to convert my dad into a Cyber-Controller.

But I began to cry which brought back my dad's emotions,

and freed him from the Cyber-converter.

My crying saved my dad,

The Doctor,

and Earth.

After this,

I decided to call my dad, Dad,

instead of Not Mum,

and my first word that everyone else could understand was,

Doctor.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman


	31. Chapter 31

**The last poem/riddle was about Alfie Owens!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Tempest Wolfe, SilverDolphin218, TercesTardis, GracePine11, Kieve Grove, I love doctor, Anjion **and** This poet.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Tempest Wolfe **!**

* * *

I was the science officer of the Walker Expedition crew on Krop Tor,

researching the black hole known as K37 Gem 5.

On Krop Tor,

I was researching the previous civilisation who enabled Krop Tor to orbit a black hole,

and trying to discover the power source that was holding the planet in orbit.

Me and The Doctor discovered a trapdoor that led further into the planet,

The Doctor descended as I waited at the entrance.

While I was waiting my oxygen had run out,

rendering me unconscious.

Luckily in the end,

I was rescued by The Doctor,

and returned to my crew.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens


	32. Chapter 32

**The last poem/riddle was about** **Ida Scott!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** EJyPt, TercesTardis **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** EJyPt **!**

* * *

I was a detective hired to investigate a plot to steal the _Mona Lisa_ ,

from the Louvre in Paris, 1979.

I dealt violently with opposition and unfamiliar situations,

mainly by hitting people and breaking things,

much to the disapproval of The Doctor.

I encountered the Doctor and Romana II,

while I was watching Countess Scarlioni in the Louvre.

I became involved in Count Carlos Scarlioni's plot to steal the _Mona Lisa_ ,

travel back in time,

and wipe out history.

I travelled in the TARDIS with the Doctor,

back four hundred million years,

where I punched Scaroth unconscious,

stopping him before he altered history.

The Doctor was amazed,

and told me I had thrown the most important punch in history.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott


	33. Chapter 33

**The last poem/riddle was about** Duggan **!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Anjion **!**

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Anjion **!**

* * *

I was a member of the House of Heartshaven.

I graduated with a "triple first" from the Time Lord Academy on Gallifrey,

and one of my early jobs was working in the Bureau of Ancient Records on Gallifrey.

I first met the Doctor when I was a young,

and a relatively inexperienced Time Lady.

I had a haughty, aristocratic air,

and my personality did not always mix well with that of the Doctor.

I have an ability that The Doctor also possesses,

I can regenerate.

I regenerated into a new incarnation,

adopting the likeness of Princess Astra of Atrios.

After that me and The Doctor went on more adventures like,

visiting Skaro,

E-space,

even encountering an ancient enemy of the time lords, The Great Vampire.

I became a chairperson on the high council of Gallifrey,

and eventually became lady president.

During this time I regenerated a second time,

becoming more ruthless,

and fighting a war the planet had been battling for a long time.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan


	34. Chapter 34

**The last poem/riddle was about Romana!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** This poet, SilverDolphin218, TercesTardis, **and** LilactheDryad **!**

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** This poet **!**

* * *

I was a sergeant in the British Army,

and I later became a mathematics teacher at Coal Hill School.

I chose to become a teacher after I left the army behind,

because of a devastating mistake I made that crushed my desire to be a soldier.

I enjoyed a close relationship with Clara Oswald,

another teacher at Coal Hill,

who was friends with The Doctor.

I thought Clara was beautiful,

smart,

funny,

and magnificent,

but her love for The Doctor always got in the way.

She had a difficulty of balancing her double-life which strained our relationship,

but I also did not see eye-to-eye with the Doctor's way of doing things.

Even though we were fighting,

I liked Clara.

I was on the phone with Clara,

and didn't see where I was going,

I walked out into the path of an oncoming vehicle,

killing me instantly.

Although I had been killed,

my consciousness was intercepted by the Nethersphere,

and placed in a form of mass storage,

while my body was revived with Cyberman technology.

Although this granted me a new life,

it was hollow,

cold,

and dark,

like a living hell.

In the end when I had to chose between life and the Earth,

I chose Earth.

I gave up my false life so the Earth could be saved from a cyber-converted human army,

and I don't regret it for one second,

because now Clara can live,

my family can live,

everyone can live.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana


	35. Chapter 35

**The last poem/riddle was about Danny Pink!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** TercesTardis, Tempest Wolfe, Ingridie **and** SilverDolphin218 **!**

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** TercesTardis **!  
**

* * *

I met the Doctor on Easter in April 1996.

His TARDIS crashed in my backyard garden,

as I had been praying for someone to send a policeman to investigate the crack in my wall.

At first I thought the TARDIS was an actual police box,

so I asked the Doctor if he was the policeman whom I had requested.

He examined the crack in my wall,

which was actually a rip in time-space that acted as a portal to another time and place,

which sounds awesome at first until a prisoner escaped through it into my house.

The Doctor had to leave,

but he said he'd be back in 5 minutes to pick me up.

I packed a suitcase,

and waited in my garden for his return.

Morning came,

and there was no sight of him,

so I put my suitcase back.

but I never unpacked it,

just in case he'd return.

The Doctor thinking that only five minutes had elapsed,

returned in 2008 when I was 20 years old.

I had a boyfriend,

and worked as a kissogram.

Even though he was questionable I helped the Doctor,

defeat Prisoner Zero,

and warn the Atraxi never to return to Earth.

I was going to be wed on June 26, 2010,

but the night before The Doctor returns again,

to keep his fourteen-year-old promise.

I joined him on condition I'd be returned before morning,

so my fiance wouldn't worry.

Since then we've been to Starship UK,

an asteroid called the Gyre,

and we even visited the Skeleton People.

I almost died multiple times,

the crack in my wall followed me,

and I lost Rory.

I watched him die three different times,

and I couldn't bear living without him,

so when a weeping angel took him the last time,

I just couldn't handle it.

This time there was no miracle to save him.

I said goodbye to my raggedy Doctor with my daughter by his side,

and I followed my Rory,

I will always follow Rory.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink


	36. Chapter 36

**The last poem/riddle was about Amy Pond!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Tempest Wolfe, SilverDolphin218, This poet, GracePine11 **and** Anjion!

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** SilverDolphin218 **!**

* * *

I was one of the founders of Time Lord civilisation,

and widely regarded as the single greatest figure of Gallifreyan history.

I was generally considered the first Time Lord,

though some believed that distinction belonged to my compatriot Omega,

but those some are wrong.

I was chiefly an engineer and architect,

but once I had left my mark,

most of Time Lord society hailed me as a hero,

and it felt pretty good.

But some Time Lords thought that I that was a corrupt megalomaniac,

who tried to murder my friend Omega,

and steal his invention in order to build a Time Lord society.

During the Last Great Time War,

I returned to lead the Time Lords to battle the Daleks,

and tried to find ways to break the Time lock and escape the war.

After the Doctor saved Gallifrey,

I tried to execute him,

The hero of universe,

The man in the blue box.

I needed to get information on the prophecy of the Hybrid out of the Doctor,

and kill him afterwards,

but I was overthrown when the military sided with the Doctor.

I was then banned from Gallifrey and sent to the end of the universe,

leaving me alone.

I sat there with nothing,

but myself and some food.

Then a miracle happened,

and the cyberman found me.

They converted me into their leader,

followed and devoted by thousands,

It was a dream come true,

even if it was for the opposite team.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond


	37. Chapter 37

**The last poem/riddle was about Lord Rassilon!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** TercesTardis **and** This poet **!**

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** TercesTardis **!  
**

* * *

I was frustrated by the centuries-long stalemate between the Eleventh Doctor,

and his various enemies during the Siege of Trenzalore.

I and my followers travelled back through time to engineer a psychopath to kill the Doctor,

and prevent the siege from ever occurring.

After Amy Pond's honeymoon,

I arranged her abduction and replacement by a Ganger.

Amy's real pregnant body was taken to Demons Run,

in the 52nd century.

I watched over her through a hatch above the room Amy was held in,

as her linked Ganger lived out her life.

The only problem is this affected the Ganger,

causing her to see me and hear things I said near the real Amy. Everything was going well until Amy's Ganger was destroyed,

waking her up.

I was hoping she'd be asleep for just a bit longer,

but things don't always go as planned.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon


	38. Chapter 38

**The last poem/riddle was about Madame Kovarion!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Tempest Wolfe, SilverDolphin218, This poet, guest **and** Anjion **.**

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Tempest Wolfe **!**

* * *

I was the daughter of Einarr,

a farmer in a 9th century Viking village.

I greeted a group of Viking warriors when they returned from their journey,

noticing they had two prisoners,

The Doctor and Clara.

Soon after their arrival,

a figure claiming to be Odin appeared in the sky,

and invited the warriors to join him in "Valhalla".

Having been given half of the Doctor's sonic sunglasses by one of the warriors,

and encouraged by Clara to use them,

I was also taken to the Mire spaceship when undoing Clara's chains.

Unable to save the warriors, who were killed for their testosterone and adrenalin,

I confronted "Odin" to the point of declaring war on the Mire.

I and Clara were returned to the village,

where we were given one day to prepare for the Mire's return.

When the Mire attacked,

I was an integral part of the Doctor's plan to save the village,

donning a Mire helmet and using my imagination I sent false signals to the rest of the Mire,

who viewed their surroundings via holograms.

When "attacked" by a wooden dragon,

the Mire believed the dragon to be real,

and retreated when the Doctor threatened to share the footage which would ruin their reputation.

I was killed in the process,

but was resurrected by the Doctor altering a Mire repair kit to fix human physiology.

He left another for me to give to whomever I chose,

knowing that I would continually be fixed,

thus losing the ability to die.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion


	39. Chapter 39

**The last poem/riddle was about Ashildr!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Kieve Grove, SilverDolphin218, TercesTardis, padfootl0ve, shannonlouisehoughton2003, This poet **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Kieve Grove **!**

* * *

I was one of the Doctor's first companions,

travelling with him in his first incarnation.

Before meeting the Doctor,

I was a science teacher at Coal Hill School in 1960s, London.

The First Doctor,

kidnapped me and my friend Barbara in the TARDIS,

which we found out travelled back in time.

We travelled to Earth's Stone Age,

almost getting killed by cavemen.

Then there was the planet Skaro,

Which involved daleks,

and almost dying,

Again.

We also visited an Aztec temple,

a spaceship in the 28th century,

and Endeavour,

where we almost got thrown off the TARDIS.

I deeply enjoyed travelling with The Doctor,

but I never lost sight of my desire to return home.

When the opportunity arose,

Barbara and I risked travel in a Dalek time ship to return to 1960s London.

When we emerged from the time machine,

we were delighted to be back,

despite discovering that two years had passed since we left.

Barbara and I explained that our two year absence had been due to missionary work,

in Africa.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr


	40. Chapter 40

**The last poem/riddle was about Ian Chesterton!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** padfootl0ve, Tempest Wolfe, TercesTardis, SilverDolphin218, This poet, tigersfan52, Archer **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Archer **!**

* * *

I was a one-time travelling companion of the Doctor,

and the final companion with whom the Doctor travelled in his tenth incarnation.

Unlike many of the people of Earth,

I was willing to believe aliens would come in peace one day,

and that humanity would eventually travel out to the stars and mingle with them.

My granddaughter traveled with the Doctor,

and I was proud of her for getting to see the things I wish my eyes could gaze upon.

She had adventures,

met aliens,

and saw things people dream of.

When the Doctor returned her,

and erased her memories,

I understood that it was the only way,

but that doesn't mean it was right.

I was a witness to several alien invasions of Earth in 2009,

and I was instrumental in stopping the Time Lords' return,

from within the time-lock which had sealed them in the Last Great Time War.

In that effort,

I trapped myself in a chamber about to be flooded with lethal radiation.

My rescue was the proximate cause of the Doctor regenerating,

becoming the same man with a different face.

I am the reason he had to change,

to die and become a new man,

when he didn't want to.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton


	41. Chapter 41

**The last poem/riddle was about Wilfred Mott!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Tempest Wolfe, Kieve Grove, Master Skywalker 121, padfootl0ve, guest **and** Archer.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Master Skywalker 121 **!**

* * *

At the start I was physically human,

I believed that I was found as a naked child on the coast of the Silver Devastation,

with only an "heirloom" fob watch.

My memory of my past was that the watch could never keep time,

and that I was always late for things as a result.

I believed that I spent my life moving from one refugee ship to another,

and all my life I heard the sound of drums,

every waking hour.

I didn't realize who I truly was until the Doctor spoke of time travel,

daleks,

and regeneration.

I opened my watch,

and knew what I had to do.

After getting fatally shot,

I locked myself in the TARDIS,

and regenerated back into a better me.

With my new body,

I left the Doctor, Martha and Jack on the planet Malcassairo.

Because of the Doctor's last-minute intervention,

the TARDIS would only take me to Earth in the 2000s.

Since I arrived I wrote book,

got married,

and turned the TARDIS into a paradox machine,

so I could change history,

I even got the Toclafane to work for me so they wouldn't go extinct.

My greatest creation was the Archangel Network,

which was hailed as a telecommunications breakthrough.

This telecommunications network,

carried a mind control signal which made humans trust me,

and even affected the Doctor so he had no suspicions of me.

Those few who weren't affected by the signal heard a persistent drumbeat,

the constant drumbeat that I always heard.

In late 2008,

I became Prime Minster of Britain,

finally getting the power I wanted.

I killed my Cabinet,

as I accused them of being traitors for abandoning their political parties to jump on my side.

Then I instructed the Toclafane to murder the American President Arthur Coleman Winters,

and capture the Doctor, Martha and Jack.

Using the results from Professor Lazarus's experiment,

along with the DNA in the Doctor's hand,

I used my laser screwdriver to age the Doctor into an old man,

and then I ordered the Toclafane to kill one tenth of humanity.

I ruled the world for a year,

killing the Drast who secretly invaded before I arrived,

turning Earth into a slave camp,

and almost making my dream a reality,

but of course the Doctor had to get in the way.

His little companion Martha used my network to her advantage,

and made every person on Earth think of the Doctor at the same time.

Their psychic energy was channelled through the Archangel Network,

which restored the Doctor,

and gave him telekinetic powers.

Jack destroyed the Paradox Machine,

and reversed time one year,

redoing all my beautiful work.

My wife then decided to shoot me,

and I refused to regenerate just to spite the Doctor,

as I died in his arms,

with a smile on my face.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott


	42. Chapter 42

**The last poem/riddle was about The Master (John Simm)!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** tigersfan52, GracePine11, TercesTardis, Tempest Wolfe, SilverDolphin218, Archer, LightspeedArcher **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** tigersfan52 **!**

* * *

I was a Brownie,

one of the lower tiers of Girl Guides,

but I was kicked out after I turned a summer camp's fairy marquee,

into a makeshift Molotov cocktail.

Naturally aggressive but also clever,

I was skilled at using my knowledge of chemistry,

making bombs filled with an explosive of my own devising called Nitro-9.

I was a troubled teen on Earth,

setting off fire alarms at school to miss double French lessons,

and ultimately being expelled for blowing up the art room.

A few years later,

I was in my room experimenting with the extraction of nitroglycerin from gelignite,

when a time storm transported me to the deck of Sabalom Glitz' spacecraft,

which was docked at Iceworld in the far future.

Trapped on Iceworld,

I got a job as a waitress and formed a relationship with Glitz.

Whilst working for Anderson in Iceworld's ice cream parlour,

I met the Seventh Doctor, whom I referred to as "Professor",

and his companion Melanie Bush, whom I nicknamed "Doughnut".

When Mel left the Doctor at the conclusion of their battle with Kane,

he offered to take me with him in the the TARDIS,

and I enthusiastically accepted.

While exploring the TARDIS,

I found the TARDIS zoo and inadvertently released a dodo.

the pursuit lead me to a gigantic wardrobe,

where I found a mirror reflecting a vampire-like figure.

Before the Doctor could explain further,

the dodo knocked over the mirror,

and the figure vanished. I fought the Daleks,

and faced Davros,

destroying one Dalek with an anti-tank rocket,

and damaging another with a baseball bat upgraded by the Hand of Omega.

I've gone up against Cybermen,

sadistic governments,

the Destroyer and Morgaine,

Fenric,

and the Cheetah People. During our adventures I met Jan,

and fell in love.

When the Doctor's manipulations caused Jan's death I couldn't take it any longer,

so I left,

and never looked back.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)


	43. Chapter 43

**The last poem/riddle was about Ace!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** LightspeedArcher, TercesTardis, Kieve Grove, SilverDolphin218 **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** LightspeedArcher **!**

* * *

For most of my life,

I dreamed of seeing other planets.

I luckily got a ticket on the Titanic,

and my dream came true.

I met the Doctor when I broke a glass,

and he offered to help me clean it up,

but I refused,

because I am a capable woman.

When he told me he was a stowaway,

I offered to get him a drink on the house,

he then took me on a teleport trip down to Earth.

There we met Wilfred Mott,

who told us people had abandoned London because of all the alien invasions.

We were teleported back to the ship,

where the Doctor noticed that the _Titanic's_ shields were down,

and three asteroids were on course to hit the ship.

He complained to the steward,

but the asteroids hit the ship and killed most of the passengers,

apart from the Doctor, me and a few others.

We learned that Heavenly Hosts were killing all the survivors,

so we fought.

I asked the Doctor if I could be his companion,

and he agreed.

To save the Doctor and defeat Max Capricorn,

I lifted Capricorn and his life support system with a forklift and threw him into the engines. The forklift's brakes were cut by a halo thrown by a Heavenly Host,

so I plunged to my death along with Capricorn,

but was dematerialised by an automatic function of my teleport bracelet.

Using the advanced transmat system,

the Doctor tried to recover me,

but only succeeded in creating a non-corporeal form,

neither truly alive nor dead.

Reluctantly,

the Doctor allowed my atoms to scatter into space,

fulfilling my dream of traveling the galaxy.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace


	44. Chapter 44

**The last poem/riddle was about Astrid Peth!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** GracePine11, TercesTardis, **and** This poet.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** GracePine11 **!**

* * *

I was the daughter of Eileen and Wilfred Mott,

and the mother of a beautiful daughter.

On Monday June 25th, 2007,

I insisted that my daughter apply to work as the secretary of Jival Chowdry,

who I knew,

rather than working as a temp at H.C. Clements.

Of course she refused,

and got a job at H.C. Clements anyway.

At Christmas 2007,

I attended my daughter's unsuccessful wedding to Lance Bennett,

soon after we were attacked by Robot Santas and killer Christmas trees.

In 2008,

I lost my husband,

my best friend,

my everything.

Subsequently, my daughter moved back home with me,

and my father,

even though I tried persuading her to find a job and a place of her own.

My daughter went on many adventures,

Many galaxies away,

but when she came home remembering none of it I felt bad,

even though I hated her going on this road trips with the Doctor,

at least it was something different.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth


	45. Chapter 45

**The last poem/riddle was about Sylvia Noble!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Agent C21, TercesTardis, Fakira **and** jootjuhhh2.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Agent C21 **!**

* * *

I was a male Eutermesan from Bortresoye.

I became a companion to the Doctor,

who was travelling with Charlotte Pollard at the time.

My father Guidance gave me a moonstone on the day of my wedding to my beautiful wife,

L'da.

Most of my family and friends were killed when the Kromon invaded Eutermes.

When I met the Doctor,

I was grieving the loss of L'da,

whom I had left behind when I had escaped the Kromon biodome.

With the Doctor and Charlotte,

I returned to rescue L'da and free my people from the Kromon.

I succeeded in the latter,

but I was forced to kill L'da,

who had been transformed into a Kromon queen.

Still coming to terms with what I had done,

I asked to join the Doctor and Charlotte when they went to the next zone on Bortresoye,

in search of the TARDIS and the answer to the mysteries of the universe we were in.

I was an adept of the Church of the Foundation,

which believed that all things must die,

and I had murdered in its name before I had met L'da,

and left the Church.

When the Doctor returned to his own universe,

I came with along,

as I trusted the Doctor to keep me stable and myself.

I was later granted massive psychic powers on a planet that resembled Hell,

with citizens who had been turned to demons.

The Doctor theorised that the Eutermesans had genetically engineered me,

to house their souls in some mad bid for immortality.

I gave up my new form and powers by restoring the planet,

and its citizens to their original forms.

This exhausted me,

to the point where I could no longer go on.

I said goodbye to the Doctor,

and Charlotte,

as my body turned to ashes.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble


	46. Chapter 46

**The last poem/riddle was about C'rizz!**

 **The person who guessed correctly is** Anjion **!**

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Me **!** (Because no one messaged me back)

* * *

I was at 10 Downing Street when an alien spacecraft crashed in the River Thames,

in 2006.

I soon discovered that the Cabinet of the United Kingdom had been infiltrated;

the Acting Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, Joseph Green,

was actually one of the Slitheen family in disguise.

When the Ninth Doctor arrived at Downing Street to consult on the crash,

I tried to warn his companion, Rose Tyler, of what was happening,

but the two were pursued by the unmasked aliens.

I was trapped together with the Doctor and Rose in the Cabinet Room,

and I aided the Doctor in determining the Slitheen's weaknesses.

As the only elected representative present,

I gave the Doctor the order to launch a Harpoon missile at Downing Street,

killing the Slitheen before they could trigger off a nuclear war.

After the incident,

I was chosen to form a new government,

and my government won the election with a landslide majority.

During my tenure,

I presided over the launch of the _Guinevere One_ space probe.

It was the space programme that led to me facing an alien invasion by the Sycorax.

Although the invasion was averted by the Tenth Doctor,

I ordered the covert Torchwood Institute to shoot down the retreating Sycorax ship.

After leaving office I continued to work behind the scenes,

devising ways to protect the earth from alien intrusion should the Doctor be unavailable. With the help of the Mr Copper Foundation,

I developed the subwave network,

a system to seek out anyone who had had extensive dealings with the Doctor.

I used the subwave network to contact Sarah Jane Smith,

Martha Jones,

and the Torchwood Institute in an attempt to contact the Doctor.

In doing so,

I allowed the Daleks to trace my signal,

and a squad of Daleks were dispatched to exterminate me.

I remained defiant in my last moments,

the Daleks said they knew who I was,

but I said they knew nothing of me,

telling them they would face their downfall in underestimating the human race.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz


	47. Chapter 47

**The last poem/riddle was about Harriet Jones!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Kieve Grove, padfootl0ve, Fakira, dalek99, This poet, TercesTardis, Anjion, DarkSecretWaterbender **and** GracePine11.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Kieve Grove **!**

* * *

I first encountered the Doctor while working for River Song on Mendorax Dellora,

where I was told to find the surgeon.

The surgeon was required as River Song needed to extract the Halassi Androvar,

from the head of King Hydroflax.

However, I accidentally found the Doctor,

and brought him to Professor Song instead.

When River and the Doctor eventually escaped Hydroflax's ship with his head in a bag, Hydroflax's mechanical body turned to me,

and wanted to extract strategic information.

Although I claimed to know very little of River's plans,

there was only one way for Hydroflax's body to be sure,

so it removed my head,

and attached it to its own.

Later, whilst holding a gun to my head,

Hydroflax's body forced me to draw in Ramone,

whose head the body took while storing me within itself.

After the crash of the _Harmony and Redemption_ on Darillium,

Hydroflax's body was recovered from the wreckage.

As the hostile onboard computer was destroyed by the Doctor,

Me and Ramone shared control of the body,

working in a restaurant situated before the Singing Towers.

Knowing River would go to her death in the Library following their twenty-four years,

together on Darillium,

the Doctor reassembled me out of fear of being alone.

After River Song's death I became the Doctor's companion,

and saw it as my duty to ensure the Doctor was all right.

Going through with River's last request,

we saved Missy and locked her away in a quantum fold chamber.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones


	48. Chapter 48

**The last poem/riddle was about Nardole!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** TercesTardis, This poet, DarkSecretWaterbender, Master Skywalker 121, GracePine11, Anjion **and** ThaxYT.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** TercesTardis **!**

* * *

I was born and raised in the Gamma Forests,

and first met the Doctor when I was a young girl.

Me and my friend,

were pursued by a "massive, scaly creature" whose spaceship crash landed.

The Doctor reached out his hand to me,

telling me to run.

I saw the Doctor connect a wire to what seemed to be a shield,

which released a light engulfing the creature.

While rushing back to his TARDIS,

the Doctor glanced at me and smiled before taking off.

I knew that one day,

I would have to encounter the Doctor,

who had become famous among the people of the Gamma Forests as a mighty warrior,

again.

Unlike other soldiers,

I tried to be nice to Amy Pond while she was held captive.

I gave Amy a prayer leaf I had sewn for Amy's daughter,

this was embroidered with the closest translation of Melody Pond in my native tongue, "River Song".

I was present when the Doctor confronted Colonel Manton,

the Headless monks,

and my squad.

I stayed behind after the Doctor's army arrived and drove the other Clerics away.

I overheard Madame Kovarian talking about a trap,

and I tried to warn the Doctor's allies.

Unfortunately the warning proved too late,

as the Headless monks had already killed most of the Silurians.

I was fatally wounded in the melee against the monks,

The Doctor consoled me in my last moments,

thanking me for helping to save his friends,

and assuring me that he remembered me,

that he always remembered those he met.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole


	49. Chapter 49

**The last poem/riddle was about Lorna Bucket!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Tigersfan24, Kieve Grove, This poet, Anjion, Rin **and** GracePine11.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Kieve Grove **!**

* * *

I am an intelligent robot,

who served as a companion for many people,

including the Doctor.

There are four versions of myself,

but it is still me.

I address whoever is directing me as "Master" or "Mistress",

depending upon gender,

and I use the formal affirmative and negative,

rather than yes and no.

I am programmed to be both loyal and logical,

with a penchant for taking orders literally,

almost to a fault.

I am polite and formal,

with pedantry bordering on condescension.

Though I often displayed feelings such as sorrow,

and self-regard,

I was never programmed to have emotions.

With my great intelligence,

I had a tendency to bore people with facts,

and I did not stop immediately when asked.

I might not be a true breathing animal,

but I care for those around me,

I am a man's best friend after all.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket


	50. Chapter 50

**The last poem/riddle was about K-9!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** DarkSecretWaterbender, Whistle13, Fakira, This poet, TercesTardis, GracePine11 **and** PatatoeQueen.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** DarkSecretWaterbender **!**

* * *

I was a civilian employee of UNIT,

whom the Brigadier assigned to the Doctor after the departure of Liz Shaw.

Initially a laboratory assistant to the Doctor,

I became a travelling companion to the Doctor during one-off missions,

and after his exile on Earth was entirely lifted.

I watched a demonstration of the Keller Machine at Stangmoor Prison,

when the Master lured Axos to Earth I was one of the first people to see their true form,

and UNIT finally captured the Master after my act of self-sacrifice confused Azal.

I investigated "ghosts" at Auderly House,

I helped the Solonians in their battle against persecution,

and I even visited Zayin Eight.

I left UNIT,

and therefore the Doctor,

to marry Professor Clifford Jones,

and to live a happy life.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9


	51. Chapter 51

**The last poem/riddle was about Jo Grant!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Whistle13, TercesTardis, Fakira, Anjion **and** ThaxYT.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Whistle13 **!**

* * *

I was a young photographer from London,

I had an interest in "urban exploration",

which led me to explore Wester Drumlins one night.

While taking photographs,

I found strange messages addressed to me left by someone called the Doctor.

I went to my close friend for advice,

which led me to meet my friend's brother for the first time.

On a second visit to the house,

I briefly met a strange man,

who claimed to be my friend's grandson.

Then I saw a mysterious man on a TV screen that seemed to reply to what I said,

which made everything stranger.

My friend's brother explained that this man was on seventeen DVDs,

almost like an "easter egg".

I looked at the list of seventeen DVDs,

realizing they were all seventeen DVDs that I owned,

the messages on the DVDs were meant for me.

I went to my friend's grandson,

and found the Weeping Angels.

I was warned by the Doctor not to blink,

because the Angels moved when they were not seen.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant


	52. Chapter 52

**The last poem/riddle was about Sally Sparrow!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Tigersfan24, Kieve Grove, This poet, GracePine11, Anjion, Whovian17 **and** AlliesWritingFanFiction.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Kieve Grove **!**

* * *

I first encountered the Doctor,

when I was working as a canteen assistant at St Luke's University,

seemingly destined for an unprivileged life.

When free from work,

I attended some of the Doctor's lectures at the university.

The Doctor saw my unfulfilled potential,

and invited me for a series of personal tutoring sessions.

Following an encounter with a time-travelling puddle that was piloted by my friend,

I discovered who the Doctor really was,

an alien time-traveller,

guarding a secret vault beneath the university campus.

After I discovered his secret he invited me to travel with him through time and space,

and I accepted.

I travelled to a human colony planet,

and visited the last of the great frost fairs.

I faced the vacuum of space,

and saved the Earth using the memory of my mother.

I also learned that the Doctor was trying to rehabilitate his old Time Lady friend Missy.

When accompanying the Doctor on his test to see if Missy could be good,

I was fatally shot on a Mondasian ship,

and then converted into a Cyberman against my will.

I was saved from this fate by my friend,

who converted me into sentient oil like herself.

After that I travelled the universe with my friend,

because I could no longer stay by the Doctor's side.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow


	53. Chapter 53

**The last poem/riddle was about Bill Potts!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Fakira, This Poet, TercesTardis, AlliesWritingFanFiction, Anjion, Whistle13 **and** DoctorWhoGirl.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** AlliesWritingFanfiction **!**

* * *

I was a black marketeer in the 52nd century,

who owned a bar that gained its wares through questionable means.

I met with River Song in my bar to offer her a vortex manipulator,

and she offered me a Callisto Pulse which could disarm the micro-explosives,

she had put in my wine,

River was a very clever woman.

One day while closing down my bar,

I was caught by Colonel Manton and Madame Kovarian,

who asked me what I knew about Doctor,

and what he was planning,

so I told them the truth.

There were numerous people throughout time and space who owed the Doctor a debt,

he was gathering an army.

Seeing they were getting nowhere,

Kovarian and Manton left.

I prepared to follow suit,

but found the TARDIS had landed in the backroom of my bar.

Sadly, I was one of the many people who owed the Doctor a debt,

so I was summoned to help rescue Amy and her baby.

I did not serve in a combat role,

but I hacked into the station's computer.

In the end, I made a fatal mistake when I and the others were surrounded,

by the Headless Monks.

I believed they were my friends and would not hurt me,

but when I approached them with open arms,

they swiftly decapitated me,

and added me to their ranks.

After that I was kept in the Seventh Transept,

where the heads of those whom the monks had beheaded were stored.

Since then I have been waiting,

and soon the wait will be over.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts


	54. Chapter 54

**The last poem/riddle was about** Dorium Maldover **!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** TercesTardis, Whistle13 **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** TercesTardis **!**

* * *

I am a solidly built humanoid,

with a large cone-shaped head.

My head, arms and torso are covered in suckers,

and I have a deeply inset face.

I am stronger than humans,

and more long-lived,

as my lifespan continues over many Earth centuries.

I have the ability to sting people with venomous barbs on my palms,

these stings can stun, maim or kill.

I can also transform members of other species into my kind,

with the side effect of creating a telepathic link between the new member,

and the one that induced the change.

I am able to produce electricity bolts from my hands,

that can stun humans,

or disintegrate them into piles of hair and skin.

I am very powerful,

and everyone should fear me.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover


	55. Chapter 55

**The last poem/riddle was about a** Zygon **!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Tigersfan24, guest, Whistle13, Anjion **and** AlliesWritingFanFiction.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Anjion **!**

* * *

I was an accomplished scientist,

and an expert on meteorites.

I had degrees in several disciplines,

including physics and medicine.

I was drafted from the University of Cambridge,

as a scientific advisor to UNIT.

I joined the Doctor and the Brigadier at the Wenley Moor nuclear research facility,

where the Silurians had been drawing power from the facility.

I investigated a crashed spaceship in the Pennine,

and I even fought off terrorists.

After seeing Marc's death at the C19 Vault,

and feeling inadequate,

I resigned from UNIT and said goodbye to the Doctor.

The Doctor respected my decision to resign,

and was touched by my inner compassion,

happy that he had finally seen the real me underneath the scientist.

I quietly gave him a fond farewell while he played with a caterpillar,

unable to say a proper goodbye to his face without being overcome with emotion.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover

Zygon


	56. Chapter 56

**The last poem/riddle was about a Liz Shaw!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** TercesTardis, DarkSecretWaterbender, Anjion, Whistle13 **and** Whovian17.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** TercesTardis **!**

* * *

During a short war on the planet Messaline between humans and Hath,

both sides used progenation machines to instantly create mentally programmed adults,

from the DNA of single individuals,

and I was one of those.

My commander,

imprisoned the Doctor, Donna, and myself.

Donna proved to the Doctor that I was indeed his daughter,

by listening to my heartbeat.

Like the Doctor,

I had two hearts.

The Doctor insisted that I was nothing more than an echo,

and that a real Time Lord was so much more.

I helped the others escape by kissing a fellow soldier,

and stealing his pistol.

As the three of us made our way towards the Source,

which Cobb and the Hath both sought,

I spoke with the Doctor about the possibility of travelling with him.

When we arrived the Doctor told the respective parties to end the war,

whereupon General Cobb aimed his gun and shot at him.

I might have been a programmed person,

but I wasn't going to let the Doctor die,

so I jumped in the way of the bullet.

I was shot through one of my hearts,

and died in the Doctor's arms,

not having enough time to regenerate.

While lying in state,

my body was revived.

With The Doctor having left the planet believing me to be dead,

I stole a shuttlecraft and left Messaline.

I went to explore the universe,

and maybe one day I'll see my father again.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover

Zygon

Liz Shaw


	57. Chapter 57

**The last poem/riddle was about a Jenny Flint!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** ShiannetheFangirlofEverything, Thax, Tigersfan24, This poet, DarkSecretWaterbender, Whovian17 **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** ShiannetheFangirlofEverything **!**

* * *

On the asteroid inhabited by House,

I lived with fellow humanoids Uncle and Auntie,

and an Ood called Nephew.

Unlike the others,

I was never repaired by House,

never given a new arm or kidney for example.

Nephew drained me of my mind and soul,

in preparation for the arrival of a Time Lord,

The Doctor.

House then removed the matrix from the Doctor's TARDIS,

and placed it inside my body.

At this point,

though my body was still intact,

I essentially died.

I faded into darkness,

never to see the light of day again.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover

Zygon

Liz Shaw

Jenny Flint


	58. Chapter 58

**The last poem/riddle was about a Idris!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Whovian17, DarkSecretWaterbender, This poet, TercesTardis, Fakira, Whistle13 **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** DarkSecretWaterbender **!**

* * *

My grandfather and father were soldiers,

and I wanted to be just like them.

I was a corporal when I met the Doctor for the first time,

though I was doing surveillance work rather than serving in uniform.

Following Sergeant Robin Marshall's death,

I was promoted to Sergeant.

I led UNIT troops in successfully fighting off a Silurian invasion fleet on the Kent coast,

I detonated a bag full of flares at an invading Myrka,

and I turned down a promotion to Captain because I preferred being a soldier.

I was a down-to-earth British infantryman and non-commissioned officer,

reliable,

uncomplicated,

and with a good dose of common sense.

Despite not understanding what the Doctor was doing or any of his explanations,

I always took the Doctor at his word and trusted him implicitly.

I was loyal,

and I was willing to disobey orders in order to help my friends.

Even if I had to fight zygons,

become a baby,

and deal with dinosaurs.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover

Zygon

Liz Shaw

Jenny Flint

Idris


	59. Chapter 59

**The last poem/riddle was about a Sergeant Benton!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** TercesTardis **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** TercesTardis **!**

* * *

When I gave the Doctor a cup of tea,

I knew exactly how much sugar he wanted,

although I had never met him before.

My psychic powers enabled me to be contacted by the gaseous Gelth,

who had arrived in the city.

Me and the Doctor agreed to the Gelth's pleas to let them come through to Earth,

and possess dead bodies in order to survive.

The Gelth lied to us about the extent of their numbers,

and their hostile intentions.

When I stood underneath an archway in order to contact the Gelth,

they passed through,

and trapped the Doctor and Rose.

Learning the Gelth's true intentions,

I was able to hold them inside the house,

though not to send them back.

To destroy them I struck a match once the Doctor and Rose had escaped,

igniting the gas in the chamber,

and destroying myself in the process.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover

Zygon

Liz Shaw

Jenny Flint

Idris

Sergeant Benton


	60. Chapter 60

**The last poem/riddle was about a Gwyneth!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** This poet, Tigersfan24, Whistle13 **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** This poet **!**

* * *

I was known as the greatest poet and playwright in the history of England,

and one of the greatest in human history.

I also had numerous encounters with the Doctor,

and I was attracted to Martha Jones,

and possibly the Doctor himself.

My play Hamlet, was actually written with help from the Doctor,

and many other things.

After the performance of my new play Love's Labour's Won,

Carrionites emerge from a crystal,

and swarm outside.

The Doctor and Martha arrive to find me regaining consciousness,

and rubbing my head in pain.

After making a joke about my eventual balding,

the Doctor goes on stage to try to undo the damage,

but finds only I can.

Joining the Doctor,

I am told to improvise a verse to get rid of the Carrionites.

The Carrionites in the theatre wither in fear of my words,

but I get stuck on the last one,

unable to think of a rhyme.

Martha comes up with Expelliarmus,

so I yell the word into the crowd.

Suddenly, all the Carrionites,

together with all the extant copies of _Love's Labour's Won_ ,

are sucked through a portal.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover

Zygon

Liz Shaw

Jenny Flint

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth


	61. Chapter 61

**The last poem/riddle was about a Shakespeare!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Anjion, Whovian143, TercesTardis, Whistle13, Kieve Grove **and** GracePine11.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Anjion!

* * *

I became a business partner with Morgus,

to collect and sell spectrox.

We based ourselves on Androzani Minor,

the only place the substance could be found.

We used androids to harvest spectrox,

as it was too toxic for humans to handle.

Soon after Morgus betrayed me,

by giving me faulty detection instruments.

When one of Minor's mud bursts erupted,

I had no warning,

and was horribly scalded.

I survived but I was horribly disfigured,

leaving me to wear a leather suit and mask.

With a new and burning hate of Morgus,

I raised an android army,

and took control of the spectrox refinery.

I was forced to wage a war with my androids,

battling federal troops under orders from Morgus.

I declined to surrender until my terms were met,

which was Morgus' head at his feet.

Stotz,

a mercenary hired by me,

betrayed me in joining Morgus to try to find my hoard of spectrox.

They stumbled upon my hideout,

and after revealing my face to Morgus,

I forced my enemy's head into an energy beam,

killing Morgus in seconds.

My victory was short-lived,

as Stotz opened fire on me,

I died in the arms of my most developed android, Salateen

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover

Zygon

Liz Shaw

Jenny Flint

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare


	62. Chapter 62

**The last poem/riddle was about a Sharaz Jek!**

 **The person who guessed correctly is** GracePine11.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** GracePine11 **!**

* * *

I met the Doctor as a child,

when the Time Lord accidentally fell into his own trap,

to prevent temporal paradoxes in New York.

I was given a small gem called a Hazandra,

and then the Doctor explained he was trying to straighten out the paradoxes he caused.

When the Doctor asked for the gem to power his device,

I revealed that I ate it,

having mistook it for medicine for my cold.

The Doctor revealed that it granted wishes,

and suddenly I got what I always wanted,

superpowers.

The Doctor made me promise not to use my powers until he returned,

and I kept that promise for a long time.

Until I had to break my promise,

by taking on the superhero identity of the Ghost.

This led me into a confrontation with Harmony Shoal,

who planned to take over the world by replacing the brains of world leaders with aliens.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover

Zygon

Liz Shaw

Jenny Flint

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek


	63. Chapter 63

**The last poem/riddle was about a Grant Gordon!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** This poet, TercesTardis, Whovian413, Anjion, Whistle13 **and** Crouching SunRose.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** This poet **!**

* * *

I was the official chief mistress of King Louis XV of France,

and I was visited throughout my life by the Doctor,

a result of time manipulation by the Clockwork Droids.

I called the Doctor my lonely angel,

and he truly was.

Using his Time Lord abilities,

he examined my mind to look at my past experiences.

It was not long before the Doctor realised that I was also gazing into his mind,

at his lonely childhood.

He asked how I managed that,

and I responded with a door once opened may be stepped through in either direction.

When the Doctor was stranded in the 18th century,

I showed him a way back to his original time.

The Doctor invited me to travel with him but,

due to the time differential,

I died before I could do so.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover

Zygon

Liz Shaw

Jenny Flint

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon


	64. Chapter 64

**The last poem/riddle was about a Madame de Pompadour!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Tigersfan24, guest, Whistle13, Whovian413, GracePine11, TercesTardis, MilTimeLady **and** guest.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Tigersfan24 **!**

* * *

We are cybernetically augmented humanoids.

We vary greatly in design,

with different factions originating independently by parallel evolution on planets,

throughout time and space.

Some of us were born out of an instinct to survive,  
others hunger for immortality,

and some the intent to upgrade themselves.

Despite our many different origins,

there are similarities between most groups.

We lack individuality,

we have no emotions,

and we view them as a weakness.

We cannot conceive children,

so the only way to further our race is conversion.

Any humanoid being will do,

but humans are the best,

something about them helps the conversion go smoothly.

We are a race that never dies,

even when you think it's over.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover

Zygon

Liz Shaw

Jenny Flint

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour


	65. Chapter 65

**The last poem/riddle was about a Cybermen!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Whovian413, TercesTardis, Whistle13, GracePine11, This poet **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Whovian413 **!**

* * *

I performed hideous experiments on members of my race,

in order to transform them into cyborg war machines.

One of them,

failed to be shut down once the war on my planet ended.

The cyborg hunted down the people that experimented on him,

and I escaped to Earth,

specifically a town called Mercy.

As self-inflicted punishment,

I decided to aid the people with electricity from my ship,

and cure the townsfolk of cholera.

The cyborg tracked me to Mercy,

and cut off supplies to the town.

Several weeks later,

The Doctor arrived,

discovering my crimes.

He nearly handed me over to the cyborg,

only to be talked down by one of his companions.

The cyborg made an ultimatum,

hand me over by noon the next day,

or the town would be destroyed.

In a duel, the Doctor distracted my creation,

and I escaped to my ship.

Before I took off I realized how much pain I had caused,

and if I ran the cyborg would just follow.

I hit self-destruct on my ship,

so I couldn't hurt anyone else with my doings.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover

Zygon

Liz Shaw

Jenny Flint

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen


	66. Chapter 66

**The last poem/riddle was about a Kahler Jex!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** GraceJones13, TercesTardis, willkris, **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** GraceJones13 **!**

* * *

After I met the Doctor,

he told me that I was sweet,

and asked me to join him on his travels.

I agreed and, along with Jack Harkness,

we set out to save Rose Tyler from her death.

In the battle against the massive Dalek invasion,

I acted as a coordinator by using the sensors to track Dalek movement.

This ended when the Daleks located me.

I reported to the Doctor,

and he assured me that that side of the station was reinforced against meteors.

The Daleks began to cut through the door with a torch,

and then five Daleks rose outside the observation window.

Upon noticing me,

the luminosity dischargers on its head flashed in tune to the word "exterminate",

then the Dalek shot the glass,

exposing me to the vacuum of space,

ending my life.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover

Zygon

Liz Shaw

Jenny Flint

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex


	67. Chapter 67

**The last poem/riddle was about a Lynda Moss!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Whovian413, Anon, TercesTardis, guest, This poet and Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Whovian413 **!**

* * *

I first met the Doctor when the TARDIS materialised around me,

while I was attempting to help Rory and Amy change a ceiling light bulb at their house.

The Doctor had taken Rory and Amy,

along with Queen Nefertiti of Egypt and John Riddell to 2367,

to investigate a ship that was headed straight to Earth and would reach it in six hours.

Upon entering, we immediately found it contained dinosaurs.

The Doctor did not realise that the TARDIS had materialised around me,

until after the TARDIS landed on the spaceship.

While looking at the main engines of the ship,

the Doctor, Rory and I were taken to Solomon by his robots.

Solomon had killed all the Silurians on the Silurian Ark,

and forced the Doctor to repair his legs so he could make off with the cargo.

The Doctor magnetised the ark,

trapping Solomon's ship that was inside.

The Doctor released it once he put the signal of Silurian Ark inside Solomon's ship,

then he returned us back at home,

giving me a sense of adventure.

I began travelling around the world,

and sending homemade postcards.

I watched and recorded the Shakri cubes during their slow invasion of Earth,

and started "Brian's Log",

Later, at the time of the cubes' activation,

I helped Rory at the hospital.

While searching for medical supplies,

two orderlies took me aboard the Shakri ship.

The Doctor rescued Rory and I,

saving millions of lives.

In the end The Doctor invited me to travel again in the TARDIS with my family,

but I declined,

someone had to water the plants.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss


	68. Chapter 68

**The last poem/riddle was about a Brian Williams!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** This poet, Tigersfan24, Anjion, TercesTardis, Whistle13 **and** GraceJones13.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** This poet **!**

* * *

We are microscopic beings that live in swarms,

thousands strong.

Individually,

we are not a threat,

but together we cause chaos.

We are very small,

some of the dust specks visible in bright sunlight are a few of my kind,

not large enough to be a threat to most life.

But in large numbers,

we can strip a creature to its bare bones in milliseconds.

We live in the darkness,

and cast shadows when we enter areas with light.

We mimick the shadows of our prey to get close,

which means staying in the light is the only way to escape from us,

but that won't last forever.

We have no weaknesses,

no ways to prevent us,

the only thing you can do,

Is run.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams


	69. Chapter 69

**The last poem/riddle was about a Vashta Nerada!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Whistle13, Whovian413, TercesTardis, Anon, GraceJones13 **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Whistle13 **!**

* * *

I was a student at St. Luke's Academy,

and I hated it like I hate everywhere else.

Wherever I went I always felt an indescribable need to leave,

or go somewhere else.

Whilst on campus,

I discovered a strange oil puddle in a service area behind some buildings.

Looking into it,

I quickly noticed that the puddle's surface did not reflect mirror images.

I became fascinated,

but also concerned,

with the abnormal properties of the dark liquid;

when Bill found me distraught,

I was glad to have the chance to show someone else.

Although I was attracted to Bill,

my constant desire to leave prevailed and I walked off,

much to Bill's disappointment.

When the we met again the following term,

I promised not to leave without Bill,

but I was unexpectedly absorbed by the puddle before Bill could join me.

The liquid merged itself with me,

and designated me as its pilot.

After my transformation,

the combination of my desire to leave,

and my promise not to go without Bill,

led me to obsessively hunt Bill across time and space.

When Bill finally freed me from my promise,

the oil-creature ceased following her.

I said a personal goodbye to Bill before I let go,

and I finally told her my feelings,

even leaving my tears with her so I knew when she was in trouble.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada


	70. Chapter 70

**The last poem/riddle was about Heather (The Pilot)!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** TercesTardis, Whovian413, Tigersfan24 **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** TercesTardis **!**

* * *

I am a female Malmooth,

and the last of my kind.

I left the Malmooth Conglomeration,

and worked with Professor Yana on the Utopia Project.

To be polite, I had to say the start of my name at the beginning of each sentence,

then finish with its end,

If I didn't it'd be like swearing to humans.

I adored Professor Yana,

possibly to the point of being in love with him.

When Yana turned into the Master,

I tried to talk some sense into him,

but I was finally forced to aim a gun at him.

I couldn't bring myself to pull the trigger until Yana had fatally wounded me.

As I was dying,

I shot him and forced him to regenerate.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)


	71. Chapter 71

**The last poem/riddle was about Chantho!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Whovian413, Whistle13, GraceJones13, Anjion **and** This poet.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Whovian413 **!**

* * *

I was an acquaintance of the Doctor,

and I first met him shortly before being left alone with two dancers.

I later accompanied the Doctor when he discovered a Silurian Ark hurtling towards Earth,

in the 24th century.

I was eager to hunt once they discovered the ship contained dinosaurs,

but was discouraged by the Doctor.

I displayed a chauvinistic attitude,

although my stance lessened over the course of our adventure,

as I began to see how capable,

and strong-willed Amy and Queen Nefertiti of Egypt were.

Upon the conclusion of our trip,

Nefertiti chose to stay with me in the African wilderness,

and we got to have some alone time.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho


	72. Chapter 72

**The last poem/riddle was about John Riddell!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** twentyone AKA Charlie or Sin, This poet, TercesTardis, GraceJones13 **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** twentyone AKA Charlie or Sin **!**

* * *

I was a scientist who devised,

and orchestrated the Gemini Plan,

a scheme to bring Venus into Earth's orbit,

and allow the planet's mineral resources to be economically available.

Funded by a consortium of industrialists,

I was based in a hi-tech complex in Australia,

from which I planned to launch a missile armed with a fusion explosive to Venus,

thus altering its trajectory.

My assistant Murray Stevens,

calculated that my plan would lead to the destruction of Earth,

but I refused to listen.

The plan was defeated by Stevens and the Doctor,

who reprogrammed the missile to collide with the sun,

and I was arrested,

never getting the chance to make my dream come true.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho

John Riddell


	73. Chapter 73

**The last poem/riddle was about Rudolph Steiner!**

 **The person who guessed correctly is** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Anjion **!**

* * *

I first met the Doctor when I stumbled into the TARDIS,

in Wellswood in the early 1980s.

We travelled to an abandoned alien ship orbiting Earth,

where we went ghost hunting for a mysterious entity.

Later, I encountered the Doctor when Stockbridge was closed in a time bubble,

and I helped him destroy the time loop.

Practically the only resident of Stockbridge who believed in my cause was Izzy Sinclair,

who joined my organisation.

It was through me that Izzy was introduced to the Doctor,

and became one of his longest-serving companions.

I again met the Doctor years later when the TARDIS again landed in Stockbridge.

We defeated an alien entity,

and my body was taken over in the process.

I was twice offered a chance to travel with the Doctor in his TARDIS.

I refused both times,

preferring instead to run the Stockbridge Division of the Bureau for Interplanetary Liaison,

a group of people extending a welcoming hand to visiting aliens.

We went on many amazing battles,

and I don't regret any of it.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho

John Riddell

Rudolph Steiner


	74. Chapter 74

**The last poem/riddle was about Maxwell Edison!**

 **The person who guessed correctly is** AmyRen13 **and** GraceJones13.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** AmyRen13 **!**

* * *

We are an alien race who uses a virtual simulation of life on Earth,

in order to plan an invasion.

We are also able to see into the future through our simulation,

and vow to "protect" the Earth from the devastation we foresaw would occur in one year.

However, we require genuine consent from people with power,

and we are able to sense if their consent is true,

or if they are acting out of fear or strategy.

If their consent is not pure,

the person will immediately be disintegrated.

We show no mercy for the human race in any way,

and we seek to control the Earth and humanity itself.

We have no problems instantly killing people,

and on multiple occasions we threatened the Doctor himself.

We prefer to only conquer through the consent of the inhabitants and not by force.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho

John Riddell

Rudolph Steiner

Maxwell Edison


	75. Chapter 75

**The last poem/riddle was about The Monks!**

 **The person who guessed correctly is** Whistle13, TercesTardis Whovian143, GraceJones13, **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** TercesTardis **!**

* * *

I studied botany at California State University,

and I was in my first year when I met the Doctor.

On a vacation to Lanzarote,

Vislor Turlough saved me from drowning,

and I subsequently met the Doctor.

The shape-shifting android Kamelion,

assumed the form of my stepfather,

and later that of the Master himself.

He then seized control of the TARDIS to take me to the planet Sarn to meet the real Master.

After the destruction of Kamelion and the defeat of the Master,

Turlough returned to his homeworld,

and I joined the Doctor on his travels.

The Doctor and I traveled to Astroville Seven,

a 31st century space station where I saw many different alien races,

and got a taste of what travelling in the TARDIS was like.

I also met the Valethske,

traveled to early 21st century Mars,

and I helped a group of human colonists beset by the carnivorous Farakosh.

After travelling alone with the Doctor for awhile,

we met Erimem,

a princess of ancient Egypt.

I helped teach Erimem to read English,

and I grew exceptionally close to her,

hoping my feelings for Erimem were like those one had for a sister.

* * *

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho

John Riddell

Rudolph Steiner

Maxwell Edison

The Monks


	76. Chapter 76

**The last poem/riddle was about Peri Brown!**

 **The person who guessed correctly is** Beth Ann Di Bartolomeo, SO2blom, **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Beth Ann Di Bartolomeo **!**

* * *

I met the Doctor when my daughter invited him in to talk about the Auton attack,

during the final phase of the attempted Auton invasion,

Autons attacked me while I was out shopping at Queen's Arcade.

I was saved when my daughter destroyed the Nestene Consciousness.

When my daughter left with the Doctor in his TARDIS,

she intended to be back within hours.

When she returned to London, although it had only been a few days for her,

a year had elapsed on Earth due to a miscalculation by the Doctor.

Out of my mind with worry,

I had organised a poster campaign for my missing daughter.

When she returned,

I was furious with the Doctor for taking her away.

I also could not understand why my daughter would not tell me where she had been,

but I learned the truth when I saw the TARDIS.

I began to understand how dangerous Rose's new life was when the Doctor,

ended the Slitheen's plans to make the Earth into a piece of cheap,

radioactive starship fuel by calling down a missile strike on 10 Downing Street.

When my daughter was ready to go travelling again,

she promised that, because the TARDIS was a time machine,

she could travel to the end of the universe and back,

and it would have only been ten seconds.

However, after the TARDIS dematerialised,

she did not return in ten seconds and I walked off.

When the Doctor sent my daughter back to her own time to escape a Dalek attack,

I was glad to have my daughter home.

I loved the Doctor for sending her out of danger.

However, I eventually helped my daughter open the TARDIS console,

enabling her to return and help the Doctor.

I accepted the Doctor as part of my life,

showering him with kisses upon one of his returns with Rose.

Later on I found myself in the middle of the Battle of Canary Wharf.

Cybermen from an alternate Earth,

and Daleks battled over Earth.

I thought I was reunited with the ghost of my dead husband,

only to learn that it was a version from the alternate Earth.

We almost immediately began a relationship.

Soon after, my daughter and I had to escape to the alternate world,

with no apparent way to return to their Earth.

We were declared dead on our Earth,

victims of the battle.

On the parallel Earth,

I gave birth to a son,

Tony Tyler.

I also had to deal with comforting my daughter,

who was emotionally devastated by her separation from the Doctor,

with whom she had fallen in love.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho

John Riddell

Rudolph Steiner

Maxwell Edison

The Monks

Peri Brown


	77. Chapter 77

**The last poem/riddle was about Jackie Tyler!**

 **The person who guessed correctly is** Whovian413, TercesTardis, Whovian17, AmyRen13, This poet, Anjion, **and** SeventyThree.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Whovian413 **!**

* * *

I was in the British Army in World War I,

and I served at Ypres in December 1914.

On Christmas Day, I was stuck in a crater with a wounded German soldier,

where both of us held each other at gunpoint.

I stated that I wouldn't kill the German soldier except in self-defence,

but I recognised that we couldn't understand each other.

Before we could kill each other,

I was abducted by the Testimony in order to record my memories.

Due to an error in the timeline,

I was returned to Antarctica in December 1986 instead of Ypres,

where I became the subject of a conflict between the two Doctors,

and the Testimony.

After the truth about the Testimony was revealed,

it was agreed that I would be returned to my own time period,

with the Doctors acting as my escort.

On the return trip aboard the Doctor's TARDIS,

I expressed regret that I would never see my wife and sons again to the Doctor.

After returning to Ypres,

I was informed that my memory of the entire experience would be erased,

and a perception filter would keep me from seeing the two Doctors.

I returned to my spot in the crater,

causing time to resume,

and my memories to instantly be erased.

As my German opponent and I prepared to shoot each other,

both of us heard Christmas caroling on both sides,

as a Christmas truce began.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho

John Riddell

Rudolph Steiner

Maxwell Edison

The Monks

Peri Brown

Jackie Tyler


	78. Chapter 78

**The last poem/riddle was about Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart!**

 **The person who guessed correctly is** Tigersfan24, **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Tigersfan24 **!**

* * *

In June 2007,

I was working as the head of human resources at H.C. Clements,

where Donna had just landed a temp job.

My offer of a cup of coffee quickly turned into a romantic relationship,

soon after Donna pressured me into marriage.

Unbeknownst to Donna,

I had been working for the Empress of the Racnoss for six months.

At the Empress' behest,

I dosed her with dangerous Huon particles,

intending for my Huon-saturated bride to provide the energy that the Empress needed.

I thought Donna was stupid,

and I only agreed to marry her to prevent her from running off.

When the Doctor rescued Donna,

the Empress betrayed me,

force-feeding me with a high concentration of huon particles.

I then met my end in the hungry jaws of her children,

as darkness consumed me

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho

John Riddell

Rudolph Steiner

Maxwell Edison

The Monks

Peri Brown

Jackie Tyler

Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart


	79. Chapter 79

**The last poem/riddle was about Lance Bennett!**

 **The person who guessed correctly is** Anjion, Whovian413, **and** AmyRen13.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Anjion **!**

* * *

I was a companion of the Doctor.

I travelled principally alongside Tegan Jovanka,

but I also had a few adventures with Nyssa and Kamelion.

I briefly met and saved the life of Peri Brown in Lanzarote on 8 May 1984,

before I left the Doctor's company.

I also had significant interactions with Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart,

and Susan Foreman.

I was a complex individual,

and my motivations were often unclear to those around me.

I was for a time willingly under the influence of the Black Guardian,

during this period I tried to kill the Doctor.

After overcoming the Black Guardian,

I was a mostly-trusted member of the TARDIS crew,

but there were still moments where my actions were questioned.

It was only at the end of my time on the TARDIS that the Doctor finally discovered the truth,

about how I ended up on Earth,

and why I was susceptible to the Black Guardian in the first place.

The Doctor once indicated that what made me such an interesting travelling companion,

was that he never knew what I was thinking.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho

John Riddell

Rudolph Steiner

Maxwell Edison

The Monks

Peri Brown

Jackie Tyler

Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart

Lance Bennett


	80. Chapter 80

**The last poem/riddle was about Turlough!**

 **The person who guessed correctly is** Tigersfan24, TercesTardis, **and** Thax.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** TercesTardis **!**

* * *

In January 1941,

I was killed.

I had a massive head trauma on the left side,

partial collapse of my chest cavity on the right,

and a gash on the back of my right hand.

I was reanimated by the Chula nanogenes,

and my only thought was to be reunited with my mother.

I wandered the streets of London,

a gas mask forever merged to my face,

because the nanogenes were unaware of what a human looked like.

In the end,

the nanogenes were able to use DNA from both me and my mother,

restoring me back to normal,

giving me back the life I lost.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho

John Riddell

Rudolph Steiner

Maxwell Edison

The Monks

Peri Brown

Jackie Tyler

Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart

Lance Bennett

Turlough


	81. Chapter 81

**The last poem/riddle was about Jamie (The Empty Child)!**

 **The person who guessed correctly is** SeventyThree, JJAndrews, S02blom, AmyRen13, **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** SeventyThree **!**

* * *

On the evening of 30 December 1999,

I was attending the opera when I was paged.

I rushed to the hospital to deal with an unusual cardiac case that had come in,

who had suffered minor bullet wounds,

and who apparently had a heart defect that caused a very irregular heart beat.

While conducting exploratory surgery with a fibre-optic camera,

I could not navigate in the Doctor's circulatory system.

I inadvertently caused a fatal injury to him,

and he died on the operating table.

The next day I was leaving the hospital,

When this man followed me,

claiming to be the man who had died the night before.

At first I refused to believe him,

but I was convinced when he took the remains of my probe from his chest.

When his memories were restored,

the Doctor enlisted me to help him get a beryllium chip,

from the atomic clock inside the Institute for Technological Advancement and Research,

to repair the timing mechanism inside his TARDIS and close the Eye of Harmony.

I called an ambulance operated by the Master and Chang Lee.

When the Doctor realised that the Master was inside the ambulance,

we escaped.

Before we could do so,

the Master possessed me.

I then knocked out the Doctor and put him in restraints,

while restrained The Master forcibly opened the Eye using my retina,

so he could steal the Doctor's lives.

I was able to reroute the power of the TARDIS and put it into a temporal orbit,

stopping the Master's plans and returning the Doctor's lives to his body.

After freeing the Doctor,

the Master threw me from a balcony inside the Cloister Room,

killing me.

After the Master fell into the Eye,

the TARDIS revived me,

and the Eye was once again closed.

The Doctor invited me to travel with him as a companion,

but I declined,

countering that the Doctor should instead join me.

After sharing a romantic kiss with me,

the Doctor departed in the TARDIS,

and each of us went our separate ways.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho

John Riddell

Rudolph Steiner

Maxwell Edison

The Monks

Peri Brown

Jackie Tyler

Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart

Lance Bennett

Turlough

Jamie


	82. Chapter 82

**The last poem/riddle was about Grace Holloway!**

 **The person who guessed correctly is** Kristy LeeKl, TercesTardis, **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Kristy LeeKl **!**

* * *

I lived a normal life,

until one battle left me drifting alone in the depths of space;

unknown to me,

my power source had cracked and was leaking radiation,

disrupting my shell's programming to keep me from feeling anything.

Seeing the birth of a star triggered a realisation in me,

of the inevitability of life returning despite the efforts of the Daleks.

From this,

I saw that Daleks were evil and needed to be wiped from existence.

Eventually I was found by the Combined Galactic Resistance,

and brought aboard their ship the _Aristotle_.

I asked for help in recovering so I could exterminate my own race,

and the crew promised me medical attention.

The Doctor ventured into me to try to fix the damage that was killing me,

but when he repaired my power source that was leaking radiation,

reverting me to my original programming.

I killed a few soldiers,

contacted a nearby Dalek flying saucer,

and I went on a ramage.

With the help of the Doctor I saw the birth of the star again,

reminding of the universe's beauty.

I also saw the Doctor's hatred of the Daleks,

which resonated even more strongly with me.

I continued to fight the Daleks for billions of years,

Isolating myself at the center of the universe,

combating numerous Daleks that came to fight me.

I fended them off,

positioning myself in a tower overlooking the battered city.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho

John Riddell

Rudolph Steiner

Maxwell Edison

The Monks

Peri Brown

Jackie Tyler

Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart

Lance Bennett

Turlough

Jamie (The Empty Child)

Grace Holloway


	83. Chapter 83

**The last poem/riddle was about Rusty (The Good Dalek)!**

 **The person who guessed correctly is** Imagiraffe, SeventyThree, Anjion, TercesTardis, **and** S02blom.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** S02blom **!**

* * *

I was a former 9-to-5 employee of Cybus Industries,

and I had unwittingly discovered a file on the mainframe,

something I shouldn't have read.

Men with guns subsequently began knocking on my door,

and I was forced to spend a life on the run.

I joined the preachers,

working as their van driver,

and techie.

I did a protocol search on International Electromatics,

discovering it was a coverup for Cybus,

and that this company was stealing humans.

The Doctor and I entered Cybus' cyber-conversion factory,

which was inside Battersea Power Station.

I threw an electromagnetic bomb at the Cyberman that was once Sally Phelan,

and comforted Sally when she realised the bomb disabled her emotional inhibitor.

After the Doctor deactivated Sally's circuitry,

I insisted that we had to find the cancellation code of every Cyberman's inhibitor,

but before I could continue a Cyberman appeared behind me,

electrocuting me to death.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarion

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldover

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho

John Riddell

Rudolph Steiner

Maxwell Edison

The Monks

Peri Brown

Jackie Tyler

Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart

Lance Bennett

Turlough

Jamie (The Empty Child)

Grace Holloway

Rusty (The Good Dalek)


	84. Chapter 84

**The last poem/riddle was about Angela Price!**

 **The person who guessed correctly is** Ginger Ninja 47, **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Ginger Ninja 47 **!**

* * *

I was making an appointment to meet Alex Grayle,

in Singapore on New Year's Eve 1930.

I stowed away on the British airship _R101_ ,

having disguised myself as a male crew member named Simon.

On 5 October 1930 I met the Doctor,

and we uncovered the secret mission that the airship was on.

I was rescued from the fated crash of the _R101_ by the Doctor,

and taken on board his TARDIS.

Following our adventure,

I and the Doctor encountered the Cybermen in 2503,

visited Venice in 2294,

and faced the demon Marchosias in Malebolgia in 2003.

While attempting to take me to my rendezvous in Singapore 1930,

the Doctor met the immortal Sebastian Grayle,

who was working for the Nimons.

The Doctor and I went back in time to 305,

1055,

and 1806, each time meeting Grayle,

and in the end stopping him and the Nimons.

During my adventures with the Doctor,

I was trapped by the Celestial Toymaker,

and forced to play games,

with the spirit of the Doctor stuck inside a ventriloquist puppet.

I finally defeated the Toymaker,

and fled in the TARDIS with the Doctor inside.

By that time,

my existence was causing problems to the Web of Time,

culminating in a confrontation with the Time Lords.

I had become a gateway to the Antiverse,

causing anti-time to flow through,

and infect the Universe.

When I saved the Web of Time these events became part of the Web,

resolving the paradox.

However, the Doctor was infected by anti-time,

and so was forced to leave the universe,

entering the Divergent Universe.

What he didn't know,

was I was stowed away on the TARDIS,

hidden somewhere he'd never look.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarian

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldovar

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho

John Riddell

Rudolph Steiner

Maxwell Edison

The Monks

Peri Brown

Jackie Tyler

Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart

Lance Bennett

Turlough

Jamie (The Empty Child)

Grace Holloway

Rusty (The Good Dalek)

Angela Price


	85. Chapter 85

**The last poem/riddle was about Charlotte Pollard!**

 **The person who guessed correctly is** S02blom, InsertCleverNicknameHere **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** InsertCleverNicknameHere **!**

* * *

I met the Doctor and Sam In 1963,

when I was in a florist shop.

After a crazed individual entered the shop,

I asked Sam out on a date,

and she agreed.

On our date we were attacked,

one of my friends was murdered,

and I took the injured Sam back to my flat.

There I tried to seduce her by lying in the bed next to her nude.

This backfired when she woke up in the morning,

and stormed out.

Later that day,

I was approached by the police,

and I fled.

Ending up at the hospital in which my mother was being experimented upon,

I was pulled into an adventure that resulted in my mother's death.

In the aftermath,

with me now being a fugitive and grieving,

the Doctor took pity on me,

inviting me onto the TARDIS.

I spent two years in China in the late 1960s,

where I was brainwashed by the Communist party.

The brainwashing wore off once I returned to England,

and encountered the Doctor again.

In San Francisco, 2002,

I worked as a paranormal investigator for the Doctor,

whilst investigating Griffin the Unnaturalist.

When the Doctor, Sam and I landed on Earth in 1996,

three or four distinct iterations of me were brought into existence.

I was placed in the Cold by the United Nations in 1996 in Geneva,

and removed from it in 2593 on Ordifica.

I decided since I was so far from the Doctor and my own time,

I would become an agent of Faction Paradox.

From there I went on many other adventures,

many ending in tragedy.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarian

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldovar

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho

John Riddell

Rudolph Steiner

Maxwell Edison

The Monks

Peri Brown

Jackie Tyler

Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart

Lance Bennett

Turlough

Jamie (The Empty Child)

Grace Holloway

Rusty (The Good Dalek)

Angela Price

Charlotte Pollard


	86. Chapter 86

**The last poem/riddle was about Fitz Kreiner!**

 **The person who guessed correctly is** Kristy LeeKl **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Kristy LeeKl **!**

* * *

We are small compared to humans,

and have pebbly brown skin,

with three tentacle-like features on our heads.

We have a difficulty speaking other languages,

using odd grammar and curt sentences.

Some time during the Victorian era,

one of us was found going through the Paternoster Gang's house.

We tried to invade Earth slowly by swapping us with humans,

but we failed.

In 1996,

we were responsible for the disappearances of three students in Carlisle.

One of us invaded the Doctor's TARDIS,

and used a space portal to travel to Earth.

The Doctor shut the portal,

and sent one of my kind back to where it came from.

One of us was captured by the Krulius,

and stored in a data-pod.

Another one was kept at the Doloth Star Base,

until we were freed.

In late 2010,

we took part at the army of alien slaves led by the Krulius to attack Sarah Jane's house.

When Clyde defeated several of the aliens,

we regrouped with the army,

and the Krulius ordered us to retreat.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarian

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldovar

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho

John Riddell

Rudolph Steiner

Maxwell Edison

The Monks

Peri Brown

Jackie Tyler

Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart

Lance Bennett

Turlough

Jamie (The Empty Child)

Grace Holloway

Rusty (The Good Dalek)

Angela Price

Charlotte Pollard

Fitz Kreiner


	87. Chapter 87

**The last poem/riddle was about Graske!**

 **The person who guessed correctly is** This poet **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Anjion **!**

* * *

I was a gestalt being that dwelt in the Dark Places of the Inside,

and I sought physical existence by taking over a host in their dream.

Because of my unclear nature,

I was simultaneously thought of as a "he," "it," and "they."

I was a psychevore that fed on raw emotion,

and my hosts developed a snake mark upon the arm,

and had reddened eyes and teeth.

I was created from the evil in the minds of the people of the planet Manussa,

then given independent life via the Great Crystal.

My kind created the word nightmare,

as we would suffocate people in their sleep.

We were the Evil Ones according to the Kinda,

and we turned the Great Wheel of Life.

The curse of my kind was the curse of time,

as it was we who started the clocks.

None of us could stand our own reflection and so we would recoil,

which the Doctor used against us in our downfall.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarian

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldovar

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho

John Riddell

Rudolph Steiner

Maxwell Edison

The Monks

Peri Brown

Jackie Tyler

Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart

Lance Bennett

Turlough

Jamie (The Empty Child)

Grace Holloway

Rusty (The Good Dalek)

Angela Price

Charlotte Pollard

Fitz Kreiner

Graske


	88. Chapter 88

**The last poem/riddle was about The Mara!**

 **The person who guessed correctly is** KristyLeeKl.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** KristyLeeKl **!**

* * *

I worked at my father's businesses,

a Mexican restaurant located at Sunset Park,

New York City,

and a laundromat,

while attending night school for accounting.

I was at the laundromat with my best friend Cindy,

when all of the washing machines shot water everywhere.

On the subway home from class,

I was attacked by a Cerebravore and I met the Doctor.

I used a mirror to reflect the Cerebravore's psychic energy,

defeating it.

I helped the Doctor destroy the interdimensional bridge in the laundromat,

used by Cerebravores and then,

I helped him defeat the small party of Cerebravores already on Earth.

I begged for the Doctor to take me with him,

and he eventually agreed to one trip.

The Doctor took me to the Pentaquoteque Gallery on Ouloumos,

where I was left in awe by the entire experience.

Wanting to visit Zhe Ikiyuyu,

we went to her private retreat,

where we were attacked by a binary apprentice.

Despite the apprentice trying to kill us,

my sincerity won me the trust of its female aspect,

who gave me a connection to the quantum sphere.

Using this connection,

I could use the residual block transfer energy,

creating butterflies,

and levitating talking mouths.

After this the Doctor invited me to stay on the TARDIS,

and I agreed.

After that I encountered the Weeping Angels in World War I,

and when I returned home something was wrong.

I visited my home,

finding everyone was beginning to scream.

It turns out sentient whales made of sound known as Echoes were being hunted by Shreekers,

who planned on weaponizing the Echoes abilities.

With the Doctor incapacitated,

I used the sonic screwdriver to turn the Empire State Building into a transmitter,

overloading the Shreekers' ship.

While the Doctor went to investigate,

I decided to go looking for Cindy again.

I ran into Cindy,

who demanded answers.

I showed her my journal,

and told her about my adventures with the Doctor.

Getting a bad feeling,

I checked my phone,

finding messages from the Doctor that said he was in terrible pain.

Following the address,

I ended up in the home of Dorothy Bell,

where the Doctor explained something terrible was going to happen,

due to Dorothy messing with a Quantum harvester.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarian

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldovar

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho

John Riddell

Rudolph Steiner

Maxwell Edison

The Monks

Peri Brown

Jackie Tyler

Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart

Lance Bennett

Turlough

Jamie (The Empty Child)

Grace Holloway

Rusty (The Good Dalek)

Angela Price

Charlotte Pollard

Fitz Kreiner

Graske

The Mara


	89. Chapter 89

**The last poem/riddle was about Gabriella Gonzalez!**

 **The person who guessed correctly is** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Me (because Anjion chose to give their turn up to me) **!**

* * *

I was the matriarch of a group of Saturnyns fleeing from a crack in time.

My children and I fled to Venice where my eldest son and I,

used Perception filters to appear human.

We had come to Venice because of our marine nature,

and to exploit the fear of the plague.

We set up a "school" under my management,

It gained fame in the city as a plague-free haven,

and became fashionable.

Once the girls were in the schools,

their blood would be replaced with that of the Saturnyns,

and they would be transformed into females of the species,

ready to help drown Venice,

and form a new race with the other male survivors.

In 1580,

Amy Pond and Rory Williams attempted to infiltrate the school with the aid of psychic paper,

although I was able to see through it,

and imprison Amy.

After escaping with Isabella's aid,

I had her devoured by my sons before sending the female converts,

to eliminate the Doctor and his companions.

With nothing left to lose,

I activated the final phase of my plan,

creating a storm of boiling rain to sink Venice.

However, the Doctor disabled my machinery,

and my son was killed by Amy and Rory.

With no hope of rebuilding my species and my perception filter broken,

I was stuck in human form.

I threw myself into the canal,

and was devoured by my children because they could not recognise me,

thinking I was their next meal.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarian

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldovar

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho

John Riddell

Rudolph Steiner

Maxwell Edison

The Monks

Peri Brown

Jackie Tyler

Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart

Lance Bennett

Turlough

Jamie (The Empty Child)

Grace Holloway

Rusty (The Good Dalek)

Angela Price

Charlotte Pollard

Fitz Kreiner

Graske

The Mara

Gabriella Gonzalez


	90. Chapter 90

**The last poem/riddle was about Rosanna Calvierri!**

 **The person who guessed correctly is** Whovian413.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Whovian413, This Poet, Nekogurl888, TercesTardis, Anjion **and** Kristy Leekl **!**

* * *

We originated from the planet Mondas,

Earth's twin planet.

Our planet developed much more quickly than Earth,

but a catastrophe left the our planet spiraling out of Earth's solar system.

We feared the death of our species,

and began to replace and modify parts of our bodies with cybernetics.

This would lead to the removal of our core emotions,

as we fought solely for survival.

We would attack and kill anything that we saw as a threat to our species,

while also converting those who could form new generations.

We have no real agenda,

as we solely focus on survival,

and converting others into our ranks.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarian

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldovar

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho

John Riddell

Rudolph Steiner

Maxwell Edison

The Monks

Peri Brown

Jackie Tyler

Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart

Lance Bennett

Turlough

Jamie (The Empty Child)

Grace Holloway

Rusty (The Good Dalek)

Angela Price

Charlotte Pollard

Fitz Kreiner

Graske

The Mara

Gabriella Gonzalez


	91. Chapter 91

**The last poem/riddle was about Mondasian Cybermen!**

 **The person who guessed correctly is** This poet, Whovian413, **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Me!

* * *

We are all a fragment of the Consciousness,

since it existed in everything it controlled,

with us actually containing a sliver of Nestene intelligence to animate us.

Although usually directed by the Consciousness,

if its manifestation was damaged or disoriented,

we units could become rogue and act independent.

Despite our solid appearance,

some of us were metamorphic,

and can change the shape of our features and limbs.

We are also excellent trackers,

able to find other creatures by their brain-wave patterns.

We are extremely long-lived,

with one unit existing for almost two thousand years with no visible signs of wear,

even with the link to the Consciousness broken.

We are robots that resemble mannequins,

and there is very few who can get rid of us.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarian

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldovar

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho

John Riddell

Rudolph Steiner

Maxwell Edison

The Monks

Peri Brown

Jackie Tyler

Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart

Lance Bennett

Turlough

Jamie (The Empty Child)

Grace Holloway

Rusty (The Good Dalek)

Angela Price

Charlotte Pollard

Fitz Kreiner

Graske

The Mara

Gabriella Gonzalez

Mondasian Cybermen


	92. Chapter 92

**The last poem/riddle was about Autons!**

 **The person who guessed correctly is** Ginger Ninja 47, Whovian413, Whistle13, Anjion, **and** DarkSecretWaterbender.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Ginger Ninja 47!

* * *

I ascended to a high rank in the Kaled Scientific Elite,

and ultimately presided over the creation of the Daleks.

The Doctor was sent to Skaro at this time,

when I first demonstrated the Daleks to the Kaled Scientific Elite.

I imprisoned the Doctor,

and made him use a lie detector ,

to reveal the details of the Daleks' future defeats,

so that I could learn from them and so my creations,

could avoid them.

Upon activation,

the Daleks exterminated my assistant.

I soon became their next victim,

I begged them to have pity on me,

but they stated that were incapable of doing so.

Unbeknownst to the Daleks,

they had actually only damaged my primary life support system.

The secondary and backup circuits switched on immediately,

placing me in suspended animation while my life support worked to regenerate me.

I was eventually found,

and revived.

I opted to help the Daleks in their war against the Movellans.

I devised a plan,

when this failed I was captured by the Doctor,

and imprisoned in a cryogenic freezer.

Many years later during the Last Great Time War,

I served as a commander for the Daleks at the Gates of Elysium.

When my command ship flew into the jaws of the Nightmare Child,

The Doctor tried to save me,

but failed.

Luckily, Dalek Caan broke the War's time-lock,

and took me to the post-war universe.

After I was rescued,

I used cells from my own body to create the New Dalek Empire.

At the epicentre of my new hidden empire was a planet-sized space station known as the Crucible,

in a pocket of time one second out of sync with the rest of the universe.

The new Daleks eventually refused to recognise me as their leader,

and installed a Supreme Dalek.

We made an arrangement to keep him under guard inside the vault room of the _Crucible_.

In return, I helped them steal 27 planets from across space and time to fuel a reality bomb,

which would leave them the sole inhabitants in all existence.

In the end when the Crucible began to explode,

The Doctor tried to save me once more,

but I wasn't gonna leave my children,

not again.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarian

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldovar

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho

John Riddell

Rudolph Steiner

Maxwell Edison

The Monks

Peri Brown

Jackie Tyler

Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart

Lance Bennett

Turlough

Jamie (The Empty Child)

Grace Holloway

Rusty (The Good Dalek)

Angela Price

Charlotte Pollard

Fitz Kreiner

Graske

The Mara

Gabriella Gonzalez

Mondasian Cybermen

Autons


	93. Chapter 93

**The last poem/riddle was about Davros!**

 **The person who guessed correctly is** This Poet **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** This Poet!

* * *

I had grown accustomed to a life of solitude,

I was ostracised by my family due to my "preferences in companionship."

The Doctor saved my life when Vastra and I first met,

and by 1888, I was living with Madame Vastra in London.

We had many adventures from the mundane,

to life threatening.

Two days after the battle at Demons Run,

Vastra and I waited for the Sontaran Commander Strax to fully recover,

when Strax awoke, he initially believed himself to be dead,

and was resistant to believe that he hadn't died honourably in battle.

We asked him if he'd like to return to Victorian London with us,

at first he refused,

but accepted our offer at the last minute.

By Christmas 1892, Vastra and I were married,

and along with Strax we summoned the Doctor for assistance.

With his help,

we defeated Walter Simeon and the Great Intelligence.

Since then I have fought many evils with Vastra by my side,

she is my everything,

and if I never met her I don't know how'd I'd survive.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarian

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldovar

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho

John Riddell

Rudolph Steiner

Maxwell Edison

The Monks

Peri Brown

Jackie Tyler

Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart

Lance Bennett

Turlough

Jamie (The Empty Child)

Grace Holloway

Rusty (The Good Dalek)

Angela Price

Charlotte Pollard

Fitz Kreiner

Graske

The Mara

Gabriella Gonzalez

Mondasian Cybermen

Autons

Davros


	94. Chapter 94

**The last poem/riddle was about Jenny Flint!**

 **The person who guessed correctly is** Anjion, Whovian413, RoseCourt13, **and** Kristy LeeKl.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** RoseCourt13!

* * *

We followed camouflage procedures to blend into the surroundings,

and we could be equipped with short range teleporters,

scanners,

and tools within our wrists for part removal.

Whenever we entered a room,

we made "tick tock" noises from our clockwork parts,

so we broke any clock in the room to avoid raising suspicion.

When our ship was damaged in the Dagmar Cluster in an ion storm,

we lacked the right parts,

so we used crew member body parts,

and the last piece we needed was a brain for our command circuit.

Only a brain the same age as the ship would do,

and Madame De Pompadour's was the best choice.

We modified the ship's warp engines to open many time windows to the 18th century,

and passed through it at various moments of Madame de Pompadour's life,

attempting to find her in her thirty-seventh year.

The Doctor defeated us by disconnecting the time window that led back to our ship. With no purpose,

we shut down.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarian

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldovar

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho

John Riddell

Rudolph Steiner

Maxwell Edison

The Monks

Peri Brown

Jackie Tyler

Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart

Lance Bennett

Turlough

Jamie (The Empty Child)

Grace Holloway

Rusty (The Good Dalek)

Angela Price

Charlotte Pollard

Fitz Kreiner

Graske

The Mara

Gabriella Gonzalez

Mondasian Cybermen

Autons

Davros

Jenny Flint


	95. Chapter 95

**The last poem/riddle was about Clockwork Droid!**

 **The person who guessed correctly is** Kristy LeeKl, This poet, **and** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Kristy LeeKl!

* * *

I was a boy who lived in the town of Christmas on the planet Trenzalore,

three hundred years after the arrival of the Doctor.

I was a close friend of the Doctor,

and I believed in him.

When a wooden Cyberman arrived,

I alerted the elderly Doctor,

and I watched as he destroyed the Cyberman.

I thanked the Doctor for fixing my father's barn,

and asked him why it was now bigger on the inside,

but the Doctor asked me to keep it secret.

When the TARDIS returned,

and the Doctor started to leave for the Papal Mainframe,

I hid himself behind the TARDIS,

and sadly asked the Doctor if he was leaving for good now.

When the Doctor told him he would return,

I promised to wait for him.

When he finally returned,

I kept my promise,

and waited to see him again.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarian

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldovar

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho

John Riddell

Rudolph Steiner

Maxwell Edison

The Monks

Peri Brown

Jackie Tyler

Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart

Lance Bennett

Turlough

Jamie (The Empty Child)

Grace Holloway

Rusty (The Good Dalek)

Angela Price

Charlotte Pollard

Fitz Kreiner

Graske

The Mara

Gabriella Gonzalez

Mondasian Cybermen

Autons

Davros

Jenny Flint

Clockwork Droid


	96. Chapter 96

**The last poem/riddle was about Barnable!**

 **The person who guessed correctly is** Ginger Ninja 47

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Ginger Ninja 47!

* * *

I first met the Doctor when I had just come off of clean-up duty.

I was chosen to follow the Doctor and Liz Shaw,

through a time bridge that the Doctor had accidentally created back to Salutua in 1934,

where I became acquainted with Amelia Grover.

I was deeply affected by her final transformation into an angelic being,

but I accepted the Doctor's observation that Amelia could be trusted with her new power.

After my adventure in the Pacific Islands,

I was part of a group that went to Smallmarshes in Kent,

which was the Doctor's last known location,

and also where a Silurian had reportedly been seen.

When the Doctor returned to Smallmarshes,

he was taken aboard a stealth plane.

I knocked out the C19 lookout guard,

and quickly changed into my clothes,

infiltrating the craft as it flew to the C19 Vault in Northumberland.

I helped the Doctor escape the Pale Man,

and after I had the craft's hangar opened,

UNIT troops led by the Brigadier entered the Vault,

stopping the rogue C19 group's plans to take over the world.

During the Doctor's exile on Earth,

I was tasked with combing the British countryside for signs of Auton and Silurian debris.

The Brigadier assigned me to headquarters duty around the time of the investigation,

in the South Pacific that led UNIT into an encounter with Brokk.

I took charge with escorting the Thunderbolt missile to be dumped at the bottom of the ocean.

I was wounded when the convoy was attacked by escaped prisoners from Stangmoor Prison,

who stole the Thunderbolt.

I followed the stolen convoy to a hangar at an abandoned airfield,

where I got captured.

After escaping,

I informed UNIT of the Thunderbolt's location,

and evacuated the area around the Thunderbolt.

I went on many adventures with UNIT,

The Doctor,

and many of my friends.

Later on I retired to a quiet life,

never forgetting the memories.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarian

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldovar

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho

John Riddell

Rudolph Steiner

Maxwell Edison

The Monks

Peri Brown

Jackie Tyler

Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart

Lance Bennett

Turlough

Jamie (The Empty Child)

Grace Holloway

Rusty (The Good Dalek)

Angela Price

Charlotte Pollard

Fitz Kreiner

Graske

The Mara

Gabriella Gonzalez

Mondasian Cybermen

Autons

Davros

Jenny Flint

Clockwork Droid

Barnable


	97. Chapter 97

**The last poem/riddle was about Mike Yates!**

 **The person who guessed correctly is** Anjion.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Anjion!

* * *

I was an officer in General Chellak's troop on Androzani Minor.

I was abducted by Sharaz Jek,

and replaced with an android duplicate.

I was kept in his HQ,

while the android of me served under General Chellak in the army's base,

and reported the army's moves to Jek.

When I escaped with Peri Brown,

and returned to the army base,

Chellak sent the android on a mission,

so I could move around the base freely.

The android later returned to Jek's laboratory,

and shot and killed Stotz after the gun smuggler had fatally shot Jek.

The android's final order from Jek was to hold him.

The android obeyed,

and held Jek's body as the laboratory was engulfed in flames.

Meanwhile, with the fight against Jek's other androids,

I was shot down,

I died helping the people I cared about.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarian

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldovar

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho

John Riddell

Rudolph Steiner

Maxwell Edison

The Monks

Peri Brown

Jackie Tyler

Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart

Lance Bennett

Turlough

Jamie (The Empty Child)

Grace Holloway

Rusty (The Good Dalek)

Angela Price

Charlotte Pollard

Fitz Kreiner

Graske

The Mara

Gabriella Gonzalez

Mondasian Cybermen

Autons

Davros

Jenny Flint

Clockwork Droid

Barnable

Mike Yates


	98. Chapter 98

**The last poem/riddle was about Officer Salateen!**

 **The person who guessed correctly is** Kristy LeeKl.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Kristy LeeKl!

* * *

I was recruited by the Doctor to help him rob the Bank of Karabraxos,

the most impenetrable bank in the galaxy.

Clara, Saibra, and I,

were sent down to the planet,

and deleted my memories of the last few hours,

ensuring that I had no idea what I was doing there,

or why I was going to rob the bank.

Our group received a message from the "Architect",

who informed us of our mission,

and gave us no alternative.

We successfully entered the bank,

using Saibra's shape-shifting powers to get us past the bank's security.

In the central lobby,

we witnessed the fearsome Teller,

a telepathic creature kept enslaved by the bank to detect guilt in another human,

and turn his brain to soup.

At the vault level,

I watched as Saibra was forced to use a device we believed would kill her,

as an alternative to being killed by the Teller.

When the Teller was released into the lower levels,

I tried to open the vault,

but was unable to.

When the Teller homed in on Clara,

I attracted it towards me using my guilt,

and the guilt of all hackers and bank robbers before me,

before using the device on myself.

Rather than killing me,

the device merely teleported me to a ship waiting in orbit.

Saibra and I returned to the bank,

and managed to save the Doctor and Clara from the wrath of Ms Delphox.

Going down one last time to the Private Vault,

we discovered Madame Karabraxos,

the director and manager of the bank.

We informed Karabraxos of the dangers an impending solar storm would do to the bank,

and Karabraxos fled,

though not before the Doctor handed her a piece of paper with his number on it,

and the message, "I'm a time traveller".

I then shared a takeaway with the rest of the gang,

and was given a neophyte circuit to give me back the lost memories I so craved.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarian

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldovar

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho

John Riddell

Rudolph Steiner

Maxwell Edison

The Monks

Peri Brown

Jackie Tyler

Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart

Lance Bennett

Turlough

Jamie (The Empty Child)

Grace Holloway

Rusty (The Good Dalek)

Angela Price

Charlotte Pollard

Fitz Kreiner

Graske

The Mara

Gabriella Gonzalez

Mondasian Cybermen

Autons

Davros

Jenny Flint

Clockwork Droid

Barnable

Mike Yates

Officer Salateen


	99. Chapter 99

**The last poem/riddle was about PSI!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Ginger Ninja 47 **and** Anjionl.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Ginger Ninja 47!

* * *

I was a technician for the High Council of the Time Lords,

working in their records section.

I was taken from my family at the age of eight,

for the selection process in the Drylands.

Staring into the Untempered Schism as part of a Time Lord initiation rite,

I was inspired by what he saw in the Schism.

I gave the Doctor proof,

that a member of the High Council had stolen his biodata extract,

which had allowed Omega to carry out his plan to achieve physical existence.

I helped the Doctor by reassembling the Heart of the TARDIS,

after Maxil had removed it.

I helped save the day,

a heroic act indeed.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarian

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldovar

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho

John Riddell

Rudolph Steiner

Maxwell Edison

The Monks

Peri Brown

Jackie Tyler

Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart

Lance Bennett

Turlough

Jamie (The Empty Child)

Grace Holloway

Rusty (The Good Dalek)

Angela Price

Charlotte Pollard

Fitz Kreiner

Graske

The Mara

Gabriella Gonzalez

Mondasian Cybermen

Autons

Davros

Jenny Flint

Clockwork Droid

Barnable

Mike Yates

Officer Salateen

PSI


	100. Chapter 100

**The last poem/riddle was about Damon (Arc of Infinity)!**

 **The person who guessed correctly is** Anjionl.

* * *

Alright guys this is the end of the Guess Who. I've been at this for two years and I need something different. I know I missed a lot of characters, but I need time to write other stories. If you guys have suggestions for a story you'd like to see me write about Doctor Who or other shows just private message me!

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

The Doctor

Rory

River Song

Cassandra

Rose Tyler

Clara Oswald

Strax

Sarah-Jane Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S

Missy

Daleks

Donna Noble

Vastra

Weeping Angels

Martha Jones

Slitheen

Tom Milligan

Creature from Midnight

Captain Jack Harkness

Zoe Heriot

The Great Intelligence

Abzorbaloff

Brigadier

Caecilius

Lucy Saxon

Mickey

Van Gogh

Adric

Susan Foreman

Alfie Owens

Ida Scott

Duggan

Romana

Danny Pink

Amy Pond

Lord Rassilon

Madame Kovarian

Ashildr

Ian Chesterton

Wilfred Mott

The Master (John Simms)

Ace

Astrid Peth

Sylvia Noble

C'rizz

Harriet Jones

Nardole

Lorna Bucket

K-9

Jo Grant

Sally Sparrow

Bill Potts

Dorium Maldovar

Zygon

Liz Shaw

The Doctor's Daughter Jenny

Idris

Sergeant Benton

Gwyneth

Shakespeare

Sharaz Jek

Grant Gordon

Madame de Pompadour

Cybermen

Kahler Jex

Lynda Moss

Brian Williams

Vashta Nerada

Heather (The Pilot)

Chantho

John Riddell

Rudolph Steiner

Maxwell Edison

The Monks

Peri Brown

Jackie Tyler

Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart

Lance Bennett

Turlough

Jamie (The Empty Child)

Grace Holloway

Rusty (The Good Dalek)

Angela Price

Charlotte Pollard

Fitz Kreiner

Graske

The Mara

Gabriella Gonzalez

Mondasian Cybermen

Autons

Davros

Jenny Flint

Clockwork Droid

Barnable

Mike Yates

Officer Salateen

PSI

Damon (Arc of Infinity)


End file.
